


Correspondance

by Nikipa



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, BEAUCOUP de souvenirs, Beaucoup de feels, Love Letters, M/M, Souvenirs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: "Bonjour Hugo,Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu et j'ai peur que ça soit réellement le cas."Hugo est parti et Vincent lui écrit ou une excuse pour écrire des lettres tristes de Vincent à Hugo.Inspiré par la revue de presse où Vincent lit avec des étoiles dans les yeux des extraits des correspondances Camus/Casares





	1. Décembre 2017: Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue!
> 
> J'espère vraiment que ce projet vous plaira, j'ai pas mal de doutes dessus mais j'avais envie de le faire.
> 
> Quelques infos avant de commencer:  
> \- je me suis inspirée de certains faits réels pour le contexte mais globalement c'est FICTIF  
> \- il y aura une lettre par mois durant un an (normalement)  
> \- les titres de chapitres et les paroles viennent de chansons que je trouvais en accord avec le thème  
> \- on commence juste après que Hugo ait quitté Q pour K
> 
> Chanson chap 1: Shattered by Trading Yesterday

  
  


**_Yesterday I died,_ **

**_tomorrow's bleeding_ **

**_And I've lost who I am_ **

**_And I can't understand_ **

**_Why my heart is so broken_ **

 

 

 _Bonjour Hugo_ ,

 

Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages, tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu et j'ai peur que ça soit réellement le cas.

 

Tu as disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace. Il ne me reste plus que ton odeur sur mon oreiller, qui refuse de s'en aller, un morceau de toi qui ne veut pas me quitter, qui reste désespérément accroché à moi. Il ne me reste plus que ton visage dans les journaux, le tremblement de ma main dès que ton nom est écrit, l'accélération de ma respiration et le vide dans mon cœur qui me font tourner la page pour venir la relire juste quelques secondes plus tard. C'est dingue, tu respires la joie et la confiance. Te voir heureux ne faut qu'augmenter la douleur.

Je me souviens encore de ce dimanche de novembre où tu as provoqué un mouvement de panique en annonçant que tu nous quittais. Ce jour là, j'étais perdu dans la relecture de Marguerite Duras, un poids sur le cœur, comme si j'avais senti qui tout allait basculer. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas souvent sur les réseaux, ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Pourtant, j'ai presque été dans les premiers à lire le fameux tweet. Un sixième sens peut être. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois. Je ne saurais dire combien. Je suis incapable de te décrire ce qui m'est

passé par la tête à ce moment là. Je me souviens du bruit de ma tasse de thé se brisant sur le sol. Je me souviens de la douleur qui m'a saisi la poitrine, le ventre puis, tout le corps. Je me souviens les larmes qui ont dévalé sur mes joues, seules, sans que je les prévoie. Je me souviens avoir dû aller chercher un mouchoir, incapable de fixer mon téléphone avec les yeux aussi humides. Je me souviens avoir tremblé en enlevant péniblement mes lunettes.

 

_Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

 

Je sais. Ce qui m'a dominé en premier, ce fut l'incompréhension, la stupeur, l'ébahissement. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je n'en avais pas eu la moindre idée. J'aurais dû, pourtant. J'étais toujours avec toi, tous les deux collés, partageant toute notre intimité. Toute sauf les choses importantes, visiblement. J'ai appris en même temps que le reste du monde que tu arrêtais l'émission, que je ne te verrai plus chaque semaine, que tu ne serais plus là pour accompagner mes blagues de ton rire, douce mélodie qui s'efface peu à peu de ma mémoire. Je l'ai su en même que tout le monde, comme si j'étais un vulgaire inconnu, un homme dans la foule Comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

 

Après, c'est la terreur qui est venue. Brusquement, elle a emporté tout mon corps, de mon souffle jusqu'à mes jambes. J'ai dû m’asseoir. Il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour réussir à respirer convenablement mais rien n'a fait disparaître la brûlure dans ma poitrine, le coup de poignard dans mon ventre, rien. Aujourd'hui encore, ils persistent, accrochés à moi comme des sangsues, me vidant progressivement de mon sang, m'enlevant petit à petit mon énergie, ma vie. J'étais terrifié parce que je comprenais que je ne te connaissais pas. Que toutes les promesses silencieuses que nous nous étions faites, enlacés dans les draps, les corps suants, les souffles irréguliers, les lèvres collées ; toutes ses promesses n'existaient pas. Elles n'avaient été l'esprit que de ma douce imagination. Car oui, tu ne m'as jamais rien promis. Tu ne m'as jamais murmuré les mots tendres que je rêvais d'entendre à l'oreille. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Tu partageais juste mon lit en m'enlaçant plus fort de temps en temps, en m'embrassant plus tendrement parfois. Les fleurs que tu m'offrais, les baisers volés au détour d'un couloir, ils m'avaient menés dans l'illusion. Nous n'avions pas mis de nom sur ce que nous étions mais je m'étais laissé croire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de fort, quelle erreur.

Ce fut la douche froide, l'électrochoc, la descente brutale du nuage.

 

Je t'ai appelé un nombre incalculable de fois, ce jour là. Je t'ai laissé trop de messages. Certains avec la voix moins sûre, perturbée par l'alcool, d'autres incompréhensibles à cause de mes sanglots. Je t'ai maudit. Je t'ai insulté. Je ne t'ai pas haï, je ne pouvais pas. Je t'ai hurlé que je t'aimais. Je t'ai supplié de rester. Je t'ai crié mon désespoir. Tu n'as pas décroché. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as pas réagi. J'ai fini par m'endormir, vidé de toutes mes émotions, la tête finalement plus lourde que le cœur. En me réveillant, juste un simple message de toi. Devant mes yeux embués, ton nom éclairait l'écran, les lettres tournaient inlassablement pour ma tête encore alcoolisée mais je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. Un texto, un seul, après tout ce que je t'avais dit, rien qu'une phrase, une ligne, même pas une minute gâchée pour me répondre. Juste une poignée de secondes, comme mon impact dans ta vie. Pas d'excuses, pas d'explications, juste trois petits mots. Trois petits mots s'affichant lâchement à l'écran.

«  _Oublie moi, Vincent._  ». Si peu de mots et tant de douleur.

 

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois. Un mois que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles . Un mois que c'est la presse, tes réseaux sociaux voire tes amis qui m'informent de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie. Je me sens comme un drogué qui se bat en cure de désintox. Tu es devenu ma drogue, Hugo, et je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard, j'avais déjà sombré, j'étais déjà accro, je ne pouvais plus lutter. Je me suis noyé.

 

Les lumières de Noël s'agitent dehors, le froid nous fait nous emmitoufler dans nos énormes écharpes, il nous fait nous blottir un peu plus sous nos couettes. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand je me blottissais contre toi, quand tu embrassais tout mon corps pour me réchauffer, quand la chaleur de ton affection était suffisante pour m'enflammer. Je suis allé faire mes courses pour les fêtes aujourd'hui, tu me connais, _enfin je crois_ , toujours à la dernière minute. Je pense à tout en avance mais je n'agis que lorsqu'il est presque trop tard. J'ai acheté des cadeaux pour l'équipe, tu sais, notre fête annuelle avant les vacances, j'ai stupidement espéré que tu viendrais, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à regarder ce qui pourrait te plaire, à imaginer ta réaction en ouvrant ton cadeau. J'ai vu ton visage s'illuminer, ton sublime sourire éclairer ton visage. J'ai senti tes baisers de remerciement, ta chaleur autour de moi puis j'ai réalisé que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Je me suis senti glacé.

 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris, au fond. Je ne m'attends à rien, je sais très bien que tu ne répondras pas, on le sait tous les deux. J'ai juste besoin de te parler. J'ai besoin que tu saches. Je veux pouvoir t'imaginer assis sur ton canapé, perdu dans mes mots.

 

Joyeux Noël, Hugo.

 

Profite bien, je sais à quel point tu aimes ta famille et tu souffres de ne pas les voir suffisamment. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la mer en hiver, j'aurais aimé la voir avec toi. Je penserai à toi, tu m'avais raconté l'Alsace et comme elle est sublime à Noël, que les lumières de Strasbourg sont spéciales, que tu regrettais de ne pas y avoir été plus souvent. J'ai rêvé que tu m'y emmenais.

 

Toujours à toi,

 

 _Vincent_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher la référence à Strasbourg haha, c'est la capitale de Noël dans mon coeur.  
> Bref n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir si ça plaît ou pas...  
> Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas!!


	2. Janvier 2018: These Four Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le mois de janvier.
> 
> Chanson: These Four Walls- Little Mix

_**I lay in bed** _   
_**Can't seem to leave your side** _   
_**Your pillow's wet** _   
_**From all these tears I've cried** _   
_**I won't say goodbye** _

_**I've called a hundred times  
If I hear your voice I'll be fine ** _

_**I can't come alive** _   
_**I want the room to take me under** _   
_**'Cause I can't help but wonder** _   
_**What if I had one more night for goodbye?** _

  


  


_Cher Hugo_ ,

  


J'ai commencé le café depuis deux semaines. Je vois très bien d'ici ton étonnement, tes yeux qui s'écarquillent et ce petit pli au dessus de tes sourcils. Je dois bien avouer que je n'apprécie toujours pas le goût trop amer, qui m'arrache la langue à chaque gorgée mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la douleur qui m'arrache le ventre depuis novembre. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai commencé ça ? Une stupide idée... Tu en bois tout le temps. Je te revois dans les bureaux, ton éternel mug à la main, te baladant de couloir en couloir, de réunion en réunion, seulement apaisé par la présence de caféine dans ton corps. C'est bien ça le problème. Quand on s'embrassait, tu avais le goût de café, les seules fois de ma vie où j'ai aimé sentir ce goût, c'est quand il était mélangé à toi. Me voilà pitoyable maintenant, ma tasse bouillante à la main, grimaçant à chaque fois que je bois, juste pour tenter faiblement de reproduire l'illusion de ta présence. Le pire, je crois, c'est que ça fonctionne. Pendant une seconde, je me sens apaisé et, l'instant d'après, terrassé par le manque, la tristesse et le désespoir. Alors je reprends une gorgée, je grimace encore, je tire la langue de dégoût mais je suis prêt à ça pour quelques secondes d'apaisement.

  


Est-ce que ça te manque aussi ? Nos lèvres ensemble, se criant mille mots que nous ne nous sommes jamais dit. Nos langues dansant à en perdre haleine, comme si leur vie en dépendait, trop heureuses de se retrouver enfin, de s'enlacer comme des amants. Dis moi, Hugo, est-ce que ça te manque ? Ces moments de vie entre nous, où seuls nos corps parlaient, se disant déjà tout, n'ayant pas besoin de plus. Ces moments où il me semblait que rien d'autre n'existait à part tes lèvres sur les miennes, mes mains dans tes cheveux, les tiennes dans mon dos et le bruit sourd de Paris. Ces moments où je me sentais vivant, aimé, à ma place. Ces moments où je pensais que c'était ce que tu ressentais aussi mais, je ne sais plus rien de toi, aujourd'hui. Je ne peux que faire semblant, que formuler de vagues hypothèses sur ce que tu ressens mais je ne me risque plus à croire que j'ai raison, je ne me tromperai pas deux fois.

Bonne année, je crois que c'est de circonstance. C'est en faisant mes cartes de vœux, le nez plongé dans mon carnet d'adresses et les doigts douloureux à force d'écrire, que je suis tombé sur ton nom et j'ai eu envie de t'écrire aussi. Tu pardonneras l'absence d'étoiles dorées et de mots encourageants pour la nouvelle année mais, bizarrement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te souhaiter le courage. Ou peut être que si, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Pour ce qui est du succès, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était déjà le cas, on ne parle que de toi dans les journaux, je vois ton visage partout sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu fais des interviews, tu promeus ton nouveau bébé et, quelque part, tu es heureux. Ca se voit, tu es fier, tu prends ton envol, tu traces ta propre route, c'est un peu ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, prendre ta vie en main. Je trouve juste cela dommage que tu aies dû vider tes valises avant de prendre l'avion. J'espère au moins que ça t'aide à voyager plus léger. J'aurai juste aimé avoir la chance de te dire au revoir.

  


J'ai regardé ton reportage avant de prendre mon stylo et mon cœur pour faire cette lettre. Je ne peux pas te cacher que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas m'arrêter de sourire en voyant ton visage. Tu étais là où tu devais être, à faire ce que tu avais à faire, mieux que ça, ce que tu voulais faire. Alors j'ai souri, bêtement, pendant de longues secondes. J'ai souri jusqu'à ce que ma mâchoire devienne douloureuse. J'ai souri aussi fort que j'avais mal. Bien vite, mon sourire s'est effacé pour laisser place à la colère, à la peine pour toutes ces femmes, au dégoût contre le gouvernement mais, surtout, à la haine. Ça m'a fait du bien, tu sais, de ressentir un peu autre chose, d'avoir d'autres raisons de me sentir mal, autres que toi. Ce que j'ai des difficultés à admettre, c'est à quel point la fierté m'a envahi. J'étais si fier de te voir t'épanouir, de te voir dénoncer des horreurs, de te voir au cœur de l'action, sur le terrain, à l'autre bout du monde, à la rencontre de ceux qui souffrent, pour pouvoir les aider, comme tu l'avais toujours voulu. Oui j'ai été fier, Hugo, tellement fier de toi. Si fier que j'en aurais presque oublié la douleur, que je t'aurais presque pardonné de m'avoir abandonné, d'avoir couper les ponts pour aller t'envoler. Presque seulement.

  


Tu sais quoi ? Finalement je pense que je vais te souhaiter des choses pour cette nouvelle année. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et, j'en suis peut être un, mais, il m'arrive de revenir sur mes décisions. Alors voici ce que je te souhaite pour 2018, Hugo.

Je te souhaite de réussir et je te le souhaite sincèrement. Que ton site devienne une référence, que tes reportages soient entendus et, surtout, écoutés. Que tu fasses ce qui te fait vibrer, ce qui te pousses à vivre, à te lever tous les jours. Que tu sois reconnu pour la qualité de ce que tu fais, au delà de ton physique de mannequin, que les gens sachent que tu es doué dans ton métier parce que c'est plus que ça, c'est une passion pour toi. Tu vois, je pense en savoir sur toi, je pense te connaître, au moins un peu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu as pu me cacher, à tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, à tout ce que tu entrepris, sachant bien que je ne serais pas avec toi. Je me demande si tu as eu honte. Je me demande si tu as souffert, si tu t'es senti coupable en m'imaginant apprendre la nouvelle. _Dis moi, Hugo, est-ce que tu as eu mal aussi ?_

Peu importe, de toute façon, tu ne me le diras pas. Ca ne m'empêche pas de te souhaiter la santé, aussi, ça se fait. L'argent, mais je crois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, tout va bien de ce côté là. Il est également commun de souhaiter les amoures, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Enfin, je te souhaite quand même d'être heureux, même en amour, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

  


Je vais m'arrêter là, j'ai encore des cartes à écrire et je ne suis pas en avance comme tu le sais, c'est bientôt le mois de février.

A bientôt, Hugo, je t'embrasse.

Bonne année.

 

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que vous ayez aimé...  
> Ps: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je raconte mais je vois bien Hugo carburer au café et Vincent au thé


	3. Février 2018: The Moment I Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà Février, avec l'anniversaire de Vincent!
> 
> Chanson: The Moment I Knew- Taylor Swift  
> (oui je sais bien que Vincent ne met ni de robe ni de rouge à lèvres mais je trouvais la chanson très adaptée pour le contexte)

  
  


****_And it was like slow motion,_ __  
_Standing there in my party dress,_ __  
_In red lipstick,_ __  
_With no one to impress,_ __  
_And they're all standing around me singing_ __  
_"Happy birthday to you",_ __  
_But there was one thing missing,_ _  
_ _And that was the moment I knew._

  
  


  
  


_Mon Hugo_ ,

  
  


Je souris bêtement face à ce que je viens d'écrire. J'ai envie d'effacer ce déterminant possessif devant ton prénom mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le faire, cela voudrait dire que tu ne m'appartiens plus. Je veux encore y croire, juste quelques jours, vois ça comme mon cadeau ?

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et je l'espère sincèrement. J'entends des échos, au détour des couloirs, dans certains bureaux, on parle de toi. Quand j'arrive, tout le monde se tait subitement avant de tourner la tête vers moi, les joues rosies et le regard gêné. Je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir comment tu vas, ce que tu fais, comme si je ne le savais pas aussi bien qu'eux, comme si je ne me perdais pas tout les jours sur tes réseaux sociaux. Peut être qu'ils veulent me protéger et, il me semble que c'est le cas, je l'ai remarqué l'autre soir. Ils sont mignons tous, à vouloir prendre soin de moi, comme si j'étais un petit chaton qui sa mère a rejeté. Je les repousse gentiment, je ne veux pas de leur pitié, je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent en pensant comme je dois être triste de t'avoir perdu, comme je dois être détruit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te détestent en voyant mon regard vide parce que, moi, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as suivi tes rêves, je le sais. La seule chose que j'ignore c'est pourquoi je t'empêchais de le faire.

Alors je leur offre mes plus beaux sourires, ceux que j'ai appris à faire à l'école, ceux que je n'utilise que quand je prends le rôle d'une autre personne sur scène. C'est donc ce que je fais, même avec nos amis, je prétends être quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils t'admirent, en tous cas. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas en savoir plus sur mon état, ils ont trop peur de perdre leur admiration pour toi, je les comprends.

  
  


J'ai fêté mon anniversaire un samedi soir. Je ne l'ai pas fait dans mon appartement, tu sais à quel point il est petit, il n'aurait pas pu accueillir tout ce monde. J'ai organisé une petite fête dans un restaurant à Paris. Une grande table pour asseoir tous ceux que j'avais invité. J'étais déterminé à faire croire à tout le monde que j'allais bien, j'en ai oublié que je n'aimais pas la foule. J'ai foiré ma propre fête d'anniversaire, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit surprenant. Alors j'ai bu, comme je sais bien le faire. J'ai ri aux éclats, imbibé par l'alcool, sous le regard préoccupé de certains de nos amis, n'arrivant vraisemblablement pas à être convaincus de mon jeu d'acteur. J'ai fini par danser et chanter des choses improbables au karaoké, sous les encouragements de ceux avec presque autant d'alcool dans le sang que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais ri si tu avais été là. Je t'aurais traîné de force au karaoké et on aurait monopolisé la scène, l'espace, l'attention, comme on savait si bien le faire. Je t'aurais chanté _La vie en rose_ et je t'aurais embrassé sur l'étroite scène, médusant le peu de personnes qui ne savaient pas pour nous ainsi que celles qui faisaient semblant de ne s'être aperçues de rien. Oui, nous aurions été très heureux.

J'ai regretté toute la matinée le choix radical de l'alcool tant ma tête m'a fait souffrir. J'ai rangé les paquets gentiment offerts la veille, j'ai lu les cartes écrites à la main et j'ai pensé à toi. Ca m'arrive souvent, peut être même tous les jours. J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'aurais offert. J'ai pensé à comment je t'aurais remercié. J'ai pensé à comment tu m'aurais surpris, comment tu aurais rendu ma journée inoubliable, tout comme ma soirée, tout comme ma vie. Puis, j'ai repensé à la fête de l'année dernière, celle où tu étais, celle où tout a failli commencé. Toi aussi, tu te souviens ?

  
  


Tu avais traîné dans mes jambes toute la journée, on avait rit, on n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé. Enfin, moi, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire mais, toi, tu avais insisté pour que je passe aux bureaux pour que tout le monde me fête, pour que nous puissions passer la journée ensemble. Je n'avais évidement pas hésiter une seule seconde face à cette invitation, incapable de te résister. Nous avions passé la journée à nous chamailler, à nous taquiner, à nous dire comme nous nous aimions à notre façon, rien d'autre ne l'ayant encore signalé. Le soir, tu m'avais fait une surprise, organisant une fête avec toute l'équipe, t'assurant que tout le monde soit venu, que tout soit parfait, de la nourriture jusqu'aux décorations. J'étais persuadé ce soir là qu'il y avait quelque chose, que je lisais plus que de l'affection, de l'amitié, dans tes yeux brillants. J'ai cru que tu m'aimais aussi. Nous avons fait les quatre-cents coups cette nuit là, nous avons à peine dormi, bien trop occupés à faire n'importe quoi, à s'amuser comme des adolescents fêtant leurs dix-huit ans. Nous avons dansé, nous ridiculisant devant toute la rédaction. Nous avons chanter, sans musique, des chansons aux paroles incorrectes. Nous avons respiré la joie, le bonheur. Nous avons bu, à nous en rendre malades, pensant que ça ne ferait qu'intensifier la joie du moment. Nous avons échoué dans un coin sombre, l'un contre l'autre, riant comme fous, la respiration s'intensifiant plus on se rapprochait. Les rires se sont stoppés, nos yeux se sont attachés ; j'ai failli t'embrasser. Je l'aurais fait, même, si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par les autres, voulant à tout prix que l'on aille s'accrocher à eux dans leur chenille.

En me réveillant après cette soirée, tu étais dans mon lit. J'ai eu peur d'avoir sauté le pas avec toi, sans même m'en souvenir. J'ai cru avoir profité de ton état débridé puis je me suis souvenu. Nous étions retournés à mon appartement, juste tous les deux, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Nous avions encore discutés, assis dans le canapé, alors que la nuit courrait dangereusement. Je ne sais plus comment mais nous nous étions finalement endormis l'un contre l'autre, dans mon lit qui n'était plus si grand. J'aurais aussi pu t'embrasser, ce matin là, les souvenirs de la soirée fraîchement imprimés dans ma mémoire, mais je n'ai pas osé, n'ayant plus de courage une fois sobre. Tu n'as pas osé non plus. On s'est longuement regardé, puis nous avons éclaté d'un rire nerveux avant de nous lever.

Ce fut un de mes meilleurs anniversaires. Juste être avec toi, ça avait été le plus beau des cadeaux. On accorde trop peu d'importance à ce genre de moments. On a tendance à trop avancer, à avoir le regard porté sur le futur en permanence, on en oublie de vivre les instants présents. On oublie qu'ils ne sont pas éternels, qu'ils finiront par se terminer, que la joie ressentie n'est qu'éphémère. Oui, nous n'avons pas accordé assez d'importance à cette nuit là. J'ai eu l'impression que nous étions réellement heureux mais j'imagine aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

_Si c'était le cas, Hugo, pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

J'ai attendu un signe de ta part le 3, persuadé que tu te manifesterais, que tu voudrais me faire plaisir une dernière fois. J'ai eu tort. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai tort avec toi. J'aurais aimé te connaître, Hugo, entièrement, pas juste ce que tu as bien voulu me montrer.

C'est trop tard maintenant.

  
  


Bonne nuit, Hugo

En essayant de t'arracher de mes pensées,

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Mars 2018: Too Much To Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le printemps est là: des fleurs, des oiseaux, de l'amour et de la niaiserie.
> 
> Chanson: Too Much to Ask - Niall Horan

 

 **_Only yesterday we were on the run_ **  
**_You smile back at me and your face lit up the sun_ **  
**_Now I'm waiting here for someone_ **

  
**_I forget you're not here when I close my eyes_ **  
**_Do you still think of me sometimes?_ **  
**_And oh, love, watch the sun coming up_ **  
**_Don't it feel fucked up we're not in love_ **

 

 _Hugo_ ,

 

Ça y est, c'est le printemps ! La saison des amours, du renouveau, de la nature. On entend enfin chanter gaiement les quelques oiseaux qui se sont perdus dans l'atmosphère polluée de la capitale. Les gens semblent plus souriants, plus détendus, comme si le froid de l'hiver avait posé sur leurs épaules un poids dont ils semblent enfin réussir à se débarrasser. Moi, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Tu sais à quel point j'aime le printemps, voir la nature éclore, les fleurs revenir, m'enivrer de leurs parfums. Je t'entends encore me dire à quel point je pouvais être poétique, parfois. Je ne me suis pourtant jamais considéré comme tel mais, je me serais considéré comme n'importe quoi pour voir cette admiration dans tes yeux. Enfin, je me perds, comme à chaque fois que je pense à toi.

Ce que je voulais te dire, parce que j'aime penser que ça t'intéresse, c'est que je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Je me délecte du printemps mais, il y a toujours ce vide dans mon corps qui refuse de partir. Un vide plein de chagrin mais, surtout, de manque. C'est ça. Tu me manques, Hugo. Profondément. Je me sens seul, triste, creux. Je suis devenu une coquille vide. Certes, les couleurs du printemps, les fébriles rayons de soleil et les sourires chaleureux du public la remplissent un peu mais, c'est tellement peu par rapport à la place que tu prenais. On ne l'avait pas vu venir, ça. A quel point notre relation deviendrait sérieuse, à quel point on s'attacherait. Je dis on mais... Je suis peut être le seul à m'être attaché, on dirait. J'aurais dû penser à la ceinture.

 

Nous aurions fêté nos un an, aujourd'hui, si tu n'étais pas parti. Un an. 12 mois, 52 semaines, 365 jours, 8760 heures, 525 600 minutes et tellement de secondes. Tout ce temps là à s'aimer. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les chiffres, mais je reste la bouche ouverte en pensant à ça. Mais non, ça aura été moins. Je regrette de ne pas avoir profité plus de ta présence. J'ai eu le luxe de penser que tu serais là encore longtemps, que je t'avais dans ma vie pour un bon moment.

Nous avions pourtant cru que ça allait durer, quand tout a commencé. Je n'ai pas peur de dire nous, cette fois, parce que je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi ce jour là. Je sais que ce que nous avons vécu était réel, que tu t'es senti aussi amoureux que moi, même si ça n'a été qu'un seul jour, que quelques heures, tu étais amoureux.

C'était en mars, un jour de printemps inhabituel pour Paris. Il faisait chaud, nous étions en tee-shirt, enfermés dans les bureaux, ne rêvant que de fuir profiter du beau temps. Tu m'as pris par la main, me forçant à abandonner mes notes embrouillées que j'avais à peine préparé, trop occupé à te divertir, pour m'emmener dehors. Nous avons tous les deux soupiré d'aise en sentant l'air chaud nous fouetter le visage, comme si nous avions toujours attendu ça. Tu m'as souri, de ce sourire renversant, avant de me tirer dans les rues de la ville. Je n'ai pas protesté, je t'aurais suivi n'importe où les yeux fermés. Nous avons rasé les murs, gloussant doucement, comme deux adolescents en fuite, ne voulait pas être pris en faute. Nos mains ne se sont pas lâchées. Nous sommes arrivés devant un petit parc, territoire inconquis par les grands immeubles tout autour. Tu m'as raconté que ça t'arrivait parfois de venir ici, quand tu croulais sous le travail, que tu avais besoin d'une vraie pause. Ce jour là, tu m'as emmené dans ton coin de paradis. Nous avons marché, main dans la main, au milieu des enfants qui courraient dans l'herbe après leur ballon, sous le regard attentif des parents méfiants. Nous avons marché, nos doigts entrelacés, sous les grands arbres et les oiseaux nous ont salué joyeusement. Les fleurs nous ont guidé jusqu'à un coin d'herbe à l'ombre, à l'écart de tout, une petite bulle rien qu'à nous. L'herbe nous a chatouillé les mollets lorsque nous nous sommes assis. Elle a ensuite taquiné nos bras et nos cous pour se défendre de nos corps qui l'écrasaient, allongés de tous leur long. Nous avons à peine parlé cet après-midi là. J'avais osé posé la tête au creux de ton bras et tu m'avais tiré contre toi, ignorant la chaleur étouffante. J'ai inspiré ton odeur plus que celles des fleurs autour de nous, inspectant toutes les notes qui la rendaient si particulière, qui m'apaisaient tant. Tu paraissais rayonnant, plus illuminé par ton sourire que par le soleil. On s'est chuchoté des choses à l'oreille, riant bêtement comme si nous avions quinze ans, emportés par la joie. Je t'ai soufflé que j'étais heureux, sentant mon cœur près à exploser de bonheur. Tu t'es légèrement tourné pour pouvoir approcher ton visage du mien, suffisamment près pour que je sente ton souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Suffisamment près pour que je puisse compter les nuances de couleurs dans tes yeux. Suffisamment près pour que je puisse voir combien tes pommettes étaient rouges. Suffisamment près pour que j'arrive distinguer tous les poils rebelles voulant s'afficher sur ta peau.

Alors que je me perdais à détailler ta beauté, ta bouche s'est retrouvée contre la mienne. Doucement, tu les as faites se rencontrer. Tendrement, j'ai répondu, me redressant pour approfondir cette déclaration. Tu as agrippé mon polo pour me tirer un peu plus vers toi mais, nous avons basculé l'un sur l'autre, non mécontents de la tournure de la situation. Au dessus de toi, j'en ai profité pour t'observer encore un peu avant de me pencher pour t'embrasser à nouveau. C'est ce que nous avons fait le reste de l'après midi. Nous sommes restés couchés sur la pelouse à nous embrasser comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Entre deux baisers, tu m'as écouté te partager des mots doux, inspirés des plus beaux poèmes. Tes yeux brillaient comme je n'aurais jamais imaginé les voir briller. Un instant de félicité que tu t'offrais, oubliant ton masque de journaliste hautain et charmeur. Tu t'autorisais à être toi, à n'être que toi. Tu en devenais encore plus beau.

Ton téléphone a sonné, la bulle a éclaté. Un patron énervé au bout du fil nous ordonnait de revenir, nous demandant où nous avions disparu autant de temps alors que nos travaux n'étaient pas terminés. Tu as raccroché, les sourcils froncés puis tu t'es penché vers moi pour un dernier baiser avant de remettre ton masque. Sur le chemin du retour, tu ne m'as pas tenu la main, tes yeux ne brillaient plus.

J'aurais peut être dû me douter déjà, que quelque chose ne fonctionnerait pas.

 

Au moment où je t'écris plus rien ne ressemble à l'année dernière, tout a changé en si peu de temps et, en plus, il pleut. Ma main tremble autant que les fenêtres à chaque coup de tonnerre, le ciel est gris, presque noir, reflet de mon cœur il semble. Il fait presque froid, je me suis enveloppé dans un gros pull, Michoko sur les genoux. Tu me manques tant, Hugo. Une goutte de pluie glisse lentement sur la vitre, une larme coule calmement sur ma joue.

J'espère que ça t'aura plu de repenser à nous quelques minutes, de te replonger dans ce que nous étions et d'imaginer ce que nous aurions pu être.

Rien n'est pareil aujourd'hui.

A bientôt, Hugo, je t'envoie le peu de soleil qu'il reste dans mon être.

 

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve fin de semaine pour avril et, peut être, mai.  
> Merci de lire et merci d'aimer.


	5. Avril 2018: S.O.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avril 2018, interrogations et confessions nocturnes de Vincent.
> 
> J'ai voulu rendre Hugo plus humain, accusée de faire de lui, je cite "un fdp", mais je crois que je n'ai pas réussi.
> 
> Chanson: S.O.S - Hurts  
> (un bijou, comme toutes leurs chansons, courrez les écouter)

#  _Avril 2018: S.O.S_

  


__**It’s four o’clock in the morning  
And I’m trying to reach you  
I know it’s late but do you want  
To let me know what I did wrong ?  
  
I’m sending an S.O.S. ‘cause we’re running out of time  
There once was a halo but the rust won’t let it shine  
We’ve got to give this one more try  
When did your heart run out of fight ?  
This is an S.O.S. **

  


_Bonsoir Hugo..._

  


Faut-il dire bonjour quand il est plus de quatre heures du matin ? Je ne me suis pas renseigné, tu me pardonneras le manque de politesse.

Il pleut encore,tu sais. Je te le dis, je sais que tu as beaucoup voyagé dernièrement, peut-être as-tu manqué les pleurs du ciel. Au moins, tu n'as pas manqué au ciel, il a eu la bonté d'accueillir tous tes vols et de te laisser atterrir en paix. J'ai toujours cette boule au ventre quand je sais que tu voyages, une angoisse qui m'empêche parfois de dormir. Je suis phobique de l'avion, je te l'avais déjà dit, tu avais levé les yeux au ciel en riant avant de m'expliquer avec toutes les statistiques possibles que c'était le moyen de transport le plus _safe_ de la planète et que je devrais plutôt avoir peur de prendre la voiture. Tu avais ensuite poussé un petit cri en voyant mon visage se décomposer à l'idée d'être si peu en sécurité dans une voiture. Tu t'étais excusé, m'assurant que tu ne voulais pas me faire peur et que rien ne m'arriverait. J'avais fait semblant d'être plus apeuré qu'en réalité pour que tu me serres un peu plus contre toi. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles. Je suis toujours inquiet, aujourd'hui, de te savoir dans les airs. Un moyen de transport qui défie la gravité, qui s'oppose à une loi physique, comment cela peut-il ne pas être périlleux? J'ai vérifié chacune de tes arrivées, le poids sur mon ventre disparaissant jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Tu es un petit oiseau, Hugo, toujours dans le ciel.

Pardonne les phrases incohérentes de cette lettre, il est tard et je me souviens avoir beaucoup bu, sûrement pour compenser l'absence.

  


Je me dis que tu te demandes peut être ce que je fais réveiller aussi tard. Tu as toujours été le fêtard, capable de resté éveiller des jours entiers et de te satisfaire d'à peine quelques heures de sommeil pendant que, moi, je peine à assurer ma journée si j'ai moins de huit heures de sommeil.

Seulement, ce soir, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pour être honnête, ça fait plusieurs nuits que je ne dors presque plus. Mon esprit tourne sans relâche, comme une usine qui ne peut pas s'interrompre, je n'arrête pas de penser à ton départ, tu sais. Je repense à nos dernières conversations, à nos derniers moments et j'essaie de trouver des signes, des indices, des présages de ce qui allait suivre. Des indications que j'aurais manqué pouvant expliquer ce qui allait suivre. Je me repasse tout en boucle, comme un vieux disque rayé qui répète sans cesse la même phrase, la voix de plus en plus distordue jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne soit compréhensible. J'essaie de saisir ce que j'aurais pu faire de mal, ce que j'ai raté pour que fuies, que tu abandonnes le navire au beau milieu de l'océan, me laissant seul, sans gilet de sauvetage.

 

_Ne t'ai-je pas rendu suffisamment heureux ? N'étais-je pas assez ?_

 

Tu aurais pu, tu aurais dû, même, me parler. On aurait discuté ensemble, on aurait trouvé une solution, un arrangement, on ne se serait pas quitter sans un dernier au revoir, sans une chance de rester encore ensemble.

 

Quand j'essaie de m'endormir, je pense à la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, au début du mois de novembre. Vois-tu de quel jour je parle ? Raconte moi que tu y repenses aussi, que ça te hante.

Tu avais toqué violemment à ma porte, alors qu'il était près de vingt-trois heures. J'avais ouvert en te faisant les gros yeux, ayant surtout peur des réactions de mes voisins, fortement âgés que tu avais sûrement réveillés. Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le temps de voir ta réaction, tu t'étais jeté sur mes lèvres, férocement, un lion attrapant sa proie, mais aussi, et je ne le réalise que maintenant, de façon presque désespérée. Ton acharnement nous avait renversé sur mon canapé, sans que nous n'ayons échangé un seul mot. J'avais plié sous tes caresses, comme à chaque fois, sans poser de questions, préférant fermer mes yeux et ne rien voir, me persuadant que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Les premiers sons que tu avais finalement émis furent des gémissements rauques, t'abandonnant presque au creux de mes bras avant de reprendre brusquement le contrôle. De façon presque bestiale, tu as laissé des marques sur moi et je n'ai rien dit, trop occulté par mes œillères.

Après cela, tu m'as pris contre toi, dans une étreinte qui, si je l'avais su, aurait pu annoncer la fin. Tu m'as serré contre ton cœur si fort que j'ai cru que tu avais peur que je m'envole. Ta main perdue dans mes boucles indisciplinées, tu ne parlais toujours pas. J'ai fermé les yeux, profitant de ta présence plus que jamais, pensant naïvement qu'il s'agissait là d'un élan de tendresse. Était-ce là que j'aurais dû voir un signe ? Était-ce là que la fin, vicieuse et incisive, se présentait ? Était-ce là que j'aurais dû te hurler de parler, de ne pas t'en aller ? Dis moi, Hugo, était-ce à ce moment là que j'aurais dû te rappeler que je t'aimais ? Que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi ?

Tu m'as lâché après de longues minutes de chaleur partagée. Ton visage semblait plus fermé que d'habitude mais je n'ai rien relevé, je t'ai simplement offert à manger. Tu m'as tiré par la manche pour m'embrasser alors que j'allais chercher de quoi te nourrir puis tu m'as murmuré que tu ne voulais pas parler ce soir, qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps avec les longs discours. Je suis resté bête quelques secondes face à toi. Toi qui me connaissais si bien et qui, pourtant, me demandait de me taire, de ne pas parler. Tu as lu en moi comme un livre ouvert avant d'éclater de rire, ouvrant soudainement ton visage, remplissant mon cœur de joie. Je suis parti plus léger vers la cuisine mais je me suis trouvé incapable d'identifier la gêne soudaine au creux de ma poitrine. J'ai posé le plateau plein de vivres sur la table pour pouvoir me réinstaller contre toi. Tu as subitement caché ton téléphone dans ton dos, comme coupable de quelque chose mais je te faisais bien trop confiance pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. C'est seulement tard dans mon lit vide que je me rends enfin compte que j'aurais dû m'en soucier. Nous avons passé la nuit à nous taire devant la télé. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes remarques tout aussi désobligeantes qu'amusantes sur les jeux d'acteurs des personnages des navets diffusés. Tu ne m'en as pas voulu, tu as juste ri, comme tu en avais l'habitude, comme pour étouffer mes doutes.

Nous nous sommes couchés à l'heure où tu l'as décidé. Tu as regardé ma chambre intensément ; presque avec émotion mais je te regardais de la même façon alors je n'ai rien décelé d'étrange. Tu as pris délicatement ma main, ancrant tes yeux dans les mien, noyant nos regards puis nous avons fait l'amour. Ce fut doux, tendre, gracieux, intense et amoureux, si j'ose le dire. En y repensant, il y avait un arrière goût de fin.

Je me suis endormi dans tes bras, bercé par les battements de ton cœur, rassuré par ta présence le sourire aux lèvres et la sensation innocente d'être aimé. Au réveil, il était midi, le lit, la chambre et l'appartement étaient vides. Toutes les marques de ta présence disparues. Seules demeuraient celles sur ma peau. Un petit mot posé négligemment à côté de ma tasse de thé.

«  _Je devais y aller. H. »_ Dernier mot de ta part.

  


Ça avait ressemblé à une soirée parfaitement normale, habituelle, semblable à un grand nombre de celles que l'on avait déjà vécues. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ça serait la dernière ? Pourtant, je pense que tu n'étais venu que pour récupérer les traces de ta présence dans mon appartement, pour t'effacer d'un seul coup de ma vie. Comment prévoir que, deux jours plus tard à peine, je tomberais sous le choc ?

Si j'avais su... Si seulement j'avais su, Hugo, je t'aurais enlacé cent fois plus fort, je t'aurais aimé mille fois plus. J'aurais profité de chaque baisers, de chaque frisson en frôlant ton corps, de chaque souffle dans mon cou, de chaque mots prononcés, de la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, de l'apogée de plaisir au creux des draps.

_Depuis combien de temps avais-tu prévu de disparaître ? Depuis combien de temps avais-tu choisi d'ignorer la souffrance que tu m'infligerais ?_

  


A l'heure où je t'écris, je vois des morceaux de signes, je lève doucement le voile de mes yeux mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

  


J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, Hugo, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Si je t'ai fait fuir, explique moi pourquoi.

  


A bientôt, j'espère

  


_Vincent_

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour avril!
> 
> Je précise que je n'ai pas cherché à rendre Vincent débile dans le chapitre, parce qu'il n'a pas remarqué les signes; il était juste aveuglé par l'amour et par le déni.  
> Ah et il me semble qu'il a dit dans une de ses chroniques qu'il avait peur de l'avion mais je ne sais pas s'il plaisantait.
> 
> A bientôt pour le mois de mai :)
> 
> PS: si ça ne se voit pas, je galère un peu avec la mise en page j'en suis désolée


	6. Mai 2018: No Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai 2018, ça fait 6 mois déjà, Vincent aime le mois de mai et Hugo lui manque.  
> Normalement, Hugo a l'air gentil dans cette lettre.
> 
> Chanson: No Peace - Sam Smith

#  _Mai 2018: No Peace_

****  
_**  
****I see you in the morning**_  
 ** _Feel your fingers in my hair_**  
 ** _Sometimes I still pretend you're there_**

  
**_It hits me without warning_ **  
**_Your reflection walking by_ **  
**_But I know it's only in my mind_ **

**_All that I am asking_**  
**_Is for a little clarity_**  
  
**_Will you show me the piece of my heart I've been missing?_**  
**_Won't you give me the part of myself that I can't get back?_ **  


 

_Cher Hugo_ ,

 

Nous sommes en mai. Exactement six mois que je n'ai plus eu la chance d'avoir de tes nouvelles directement. Six mois que tu ne t'es pas adressé à moi, que tu ne m'as envoyé aucun signe de ta présence. Six mois que je me demande ce qu'il t'as pris pour fuir ainsi. Six mois que je me demande si tu penses encore à moi. Six mois que je pense à toi tous les jours. Six mois que je t'écris dans l'espoir d'une réponse. J'en viens même à me demander si tu reçois ces lettres, si tu les lis ou si tu n'as pas le courage de les ouvrir et que tu préfères les jeter directement dans ta poubelle argentée. Si tu étais aussi dramatique et théâtral que moi, je me demanderais même si tu ne les brûles pas. Ça me fait du bien de t'écrire, même si je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à t'atteindre. Il y a tellement de choses que l'on ne s'est pas dites, tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé que tu saches et, encore plus, que j'aurais aimé savoir.

Je me plais à t'imaginer en train de lire mes lettres. Je te vois assis, sur ton canapé noir, une cigarette à la main. Tu portes ton éternelle chemise bleue et tes traits sont tirés, tu as beaucoup voyagé, tu travailles beaucoup, ton corps te le montre. Tu portes la cigarette à tes lèvres et tu regardes l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, tu la reconnais déjà, tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Tu la reposes sur la table basse en verre et tu te laisses tomber en arrière pour lâcher un gros soupir. Tu hésites quelques secondes, fixant la table mais sachant très bien que tu finiras par l'ouvrir et que tu ne fais que perdre ton temps. Finalement, lentement, presque craintivement, tu reprends l'enveloppe et tu la déchires. Tu sors doucement le papier, mon écriture apparaît, fine, penchée, tremblante. Tu inspires une nouvelle fois puis tu commences ta lecture. Je pense que tu souris quand j'essaie de te faire rire et que ton cœur se serre quand j'écris sur nos souvenirs. Je pense que tu ressens autant que moi toutes ces émotions, que tu as mal aussi et j'espère que tu regrettes. Tu reposes la lettre, le cœur chamboulé, un poids niché dans ta poitrine. Tu découvres ce que je ressens depuis plusieurs mois. Tu te lèves, irrité d'être dans cet état et tu cours presque au balcon. Tu regardes la ville sous tes pieds puis tu finis ta cigarette sans un bruit, perdu dans tes pensées, perdu en pensant à moi. Enfin, tu rentres, tu remets la lettre dans son enveloppe abîmée et tu la ranges dans un tiroir, avec les autres, pour l'oublier elle aussi. Tu t'es accordé quelques secondes de nostalgie mais la réalité prend le dessus. Tu as ta bonne raison de m'avoir quitté, tu prétends être en paix avec toi même pour reprendre le cours de ta vie. Juste un instant, tu as réfléchi au passé mais tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner sinon, tu serais déjà là.

Ma porte est ouverte, si tu veux revenir. Je sonne sûrement comme quelqu'un de désespéré mais, c'est probablement parce que je le suis. Si tu viens, je t'offrirai un café comme tu les aimes, je te ferai la conversation pour ne pas que tu aies à parler, je te ferai rire pour alléger ton esprit et je t'aimerai parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire autrement. Si le cœur t'en dit, Hugo, tu sais où j'habite. Il y a toujours de la place dans ma penderie pour y mettre quelques chemises, ton café préféré traîne toujours dans mon placard et un vieux paquet de cigarettes, sur ma table de chevet.

 

J'aime bien le mois de mai. On glisse doucement vers l'été, l'ambiance est plus détendue, la chaleur pas encore étouffante. Nous avons fait un grand nombre de pic-niques en mai, tu te souviens ? Mon préféré, c'est celui où tu m'as surpris le samedi après les Molières. Tu m'avais déjà félicité un nombre incalculable de fois, me faisant resplendir par ta fierté, mais nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de fêter, chacun trop occupés par notre travail. Tu voulais attendre le week-end pour que tout soit parfait et la perspective de passer ma fin de semaine avec toi était trop belle pour refuser.

Tu as débarqué chez moi vers midi, alors que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. J'étais allongé dans mon canapé, un livre à la main, Michoko à mes côtés. Il a sursauté quand tu es entré, je t'ai à peine entendu, trop captivé par mon histoire. J'ai poussé un grognement quand le livre a disparu de mes mains mais ton visage est apparu à la place, ça m'a tout de suite apaisé. Tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu semblais heureux ce jour là. Tu m'as crié de me dépêcher, que j'aurais dû être prêt, faussement énervé. Je n'ai pas bougé, voulant te défier et tu m'as juste regardé tendrement en me disant d'aller mettre des chaussures. Je t'ai demandé où on allait et tu as levé les yeux au ciel en râlant parce que je n'avais pas l'air de comprendre le principe d'une surprise. Je n'ai pas répondu et je me suis dépêché, impatient comme un enfant voulant ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

Nous sommes sortis, un taxi nous attendait en bas de la rue. Tu as demandé une adresse que je ne connaissais pas, je me suis retenu de poser une question. Je me suis blotti contre toi, tu as passé ton bras autour de mes épaules avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Tu semblais nerveux. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur que la surprise ne me plaise pas, que je sois déçu. Je t'ai regardé, interdit, t'assurant qu'il me suffisait d'être en ta compagnie pour être comblé, que je n'avais pas besoin de plus. A ce moment là, Hugo, as-tu compris que j'étais sincère ? Que je tenais réellement à toi ? Peut être que tu as pris peur, que ces déclarations à peine pudiques de ma part t'ont effrayé. Mais tu n'as rien montré. Tu as juste souri avant de m'embrasser, comme pour me remercier. Le taxi nous a déposé devant un immeuble parisien, le genre d'immeuble que l'on voit en photo, ceux qui permettent de valoriser la beauté de Paris, bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de ça. Tu nous as emmené jusqu'au dernier étage et même au delà, sur le toit. Je suis resté bête quelques secondes, osant à peine bouger. Jamais je n'avais marché aussi haut, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi loin et aussi proche de tout. Tu m'as tendu la main, comme pour m'encourager puis tu m'as guidé jusqu'à ce que tu avais préparé. Une nappe à carreaux, clichée à souhaits mais surtout adorable. Un tas d'aliments dessus, une bouteille de champagne et des flûtes à côté, j'ai cru être dans un film. Je me serais pincé si j'avais pu. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai fixé, envahi par l'émotion, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, nous laissant tous deux étonnés par mon mutisme. J'ai réussi à balbutier quelques mots de remerciement, tu m'as tendu une coupe et tu as insisté pour que l'on trinque à mon succès. Je voulais que nous trinquions à nous deux, à notre amour, à la joie que tu me faisais ressentir mais j'ai accepté.

Si j'étais superstitieux, je dirais que c'est parce que nous n'avons pas trinquer à notre amour, pourtant présent ce jour là, que tout est parti en fumée.

Nous avons déjeuné là, perdus au milieu de la capitale, seuls au monde, dans notre petit cocon, notre refuge. Nous avons ri aux éclats. Nous nous sommes confiés des secrets. Nous nous sommes aimés. Fort, outrageusement, notre amour s'exhibait mais personne n'était là pour le voir. Nous n'avions pas d'autres témoins que les pigeons voulant nos restes de pain et le soleil qui nous chauffait silencieusement. Il n'y avait personne pour voir à quel point tu m'aimais à ce moment là. Personne pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas fou, que j'ai bien vu de l'amour dans tes yeux, dans tes baisers. Personne pour me dire que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Il n'y a que mes souvenirs qui sont là pour me rappeler notre moment d'idylle.

J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je crois que c'est un moment que je n'oublierai jamais. Il y a certaines choses que l'on vit qui nous marquent pour toujours, qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Ce déjeuner, je le garde précieusement dans un coin de ma tête. Il fait partie des choses auxquelles on aime repenser lorsque tout va mal. Quand ça ne va pas, je repense à ton visage mi stressé mi excité par la surprise. Je repense à la fierté dans ta voix quand tu m'as appelé le soir de la cérémonie, la même que quand tu as voulu porter un toast à ma carrière. Je repense à ton rire, traversant le ciel de Paris, illuminant le monde, réchauffant mon âme. Je repense à nos lèvres ensemble, nos doigts enlacés, toutes ces déclarations muettes. Je repense à l'euphorie en moi. J'aimerais dire que je vais mieux en y repensant mais, la nostalgie me submerge et mes yeux peinent à retenir les larmes.

 

_Et toi, qu'as-tu ressenti, toi, ce jour là ? M'as tu aimé comme je t'ai aimé ou as-tu juste fait semblant ?_

 

Je suis le comédien et, pourtant, si tu n'as fait que jouer tout ce temps, je te donne mon prix, je te donne la scène et je te décerne un oscar.

 

J'aime le mois de mai, je pense que c'est la période où nous étions le plus heureux. Ce sont ces moments là qui m'ont donné l'espoir, qui m'ont poussé à croire que c'est fort, intense, que ça durerait. J'aime le mois de mai, c'est le mois où je suis stupidement tombé dans le panneau, où je me suis ridiculement laissé avoir, j'ai foncé la tête droit dans les murs que tu avais construit. Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser un casque.

 

Je t'envoie de l'amour, Hugo, en ce mois de mai. N'hésite pas à venir si tu perds ton self-contrôle.

Je t'attends,

 

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendue compte en relisant que les Molières étaient le 29 mai du coup, le samedi suivant était en juin. On va donc dire qu'il y a plus de 31 jours dans le mois de mai pour le bien de cette lettre!
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos retours :)
> 
> PS: c'est la fin de mes vacances donc je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce que je pourrai poster la suite, ça risque d'être moins régulier.


	7. Juin 2018: This is what you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le mois de juin, les vacances commencent et d'autres choses se terminent. Vincent est tristounet.  
> (Ca me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le futur haha)
> 
> Je ne sais pas si on s'en rend bien compte en lisant mais le souvenir que Vincent raconte a eu lieu avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.
> 
> Chanson: This is what you do- Gemma Hayes

#  _Juin 2018: This Is What You Do_

 

 ****  
  
_**My tired eyes are like** _ **  
**_**lonely stars** _ **  
**_**trying to find a little** _ **  
**_**order in the chaos** _ **  
**  
**This is what you do to me**

 **  
**_**Drag myself out on to the floor** _ **  
**_**trying to find a little chaos in the order** _ **  
**Y _ **ou never fully leave me** _ **  
****but you, you never fully stay** **  
**

_**This is what you do to me** _

 

 

_Très cher Hugo,_

 

Je viens de regagner mon appartement, j'ai rarement été aussi fatigué. Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était t'écrire. Ça ne va pas bien, si tu te demandes. Je sais que j'oublie de le faire mais, sachant que je n'aurais pas de réponse de ta part, je préfère imaginer que tout va bien de ton côté.

Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre, je n'aime pas trop encombrer le quotidien des autres avec mes problèmes, ils ont déjà les leurs, ils n'ont pas besoin de faire semblant de se sentir concernés par les miens. Je suis plutôt celui qui écoute ses amis, qui les conseille, qui tente de les aider. Ça me plaît, pendant quelques instants, je m'éloigne de mes soucis et je résous ceux des autres. Ce matin, pourtant, j'ai envie de te parler. C'est bête, hein, que je continue à avoir besoin de toi après tout ce temps. Je rentre de Bordeaux. Hier soir, j'ai joué la dernière de _S'il se passe quelque chose._ Ça y est, c'est fini. Le rideau s'est fermé pour la dernière fois. J'ai pleuré d'émotion en quittant la scène, je me suis vu les larmes aux yeux face au miroir de la loge mais je n'ai pas pu les retenir. Sept ans de ma vie, terminés, en une soirée. Je savais que ça allait arriver, je savais bien que je ne jouerais pas éternellement ce spectacle, ce n'est pas pour autant que ça a été facile de le voir arriver à sa fin.

J'aimerais que tu sois là aujourd'hui pour que je puisse me réfugier dans tes bras. J'aimerais que tu sois là, pour que tu me réconfortes, en embrassant mes cheveux, en frottant mon dos, en me forçant à positiver sur un tas de choses auxquelles toi seul peut penser. Tu m'enlacerais de toutes tes forces et tu m’emmènerais me promener, me faisant découvrir des coins spéciaux de la ville. Tu me trouverais quelque chose qui me rendrait heureux, comme un café littéraire, et tu accepterais d'y passer l'après-midi, juste pour me faire plaisir. J'aimerais que tu sois là, oui, parce que j'aurais vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose d'amour tout de suite. Au fond, ça doit être pour ça que je t'écris.

Je sais bien que tu ne viendras pas, c'est pour ça que je ressasse nos souvenirs. Ce matin, il s'agit de la première fois où tu es venu voir mon spectacle.

 

Le rideau s'est fermé, j'ai rejoint ma loge encore comblé par les applaudissements du public. Tu m'avais dit, pendant une pause café, au milieu de tout le monde, alors que je faisais le pitre, que tu comptais passer voir le spectacle dès que tu le pourrais. Je me souviens avoir paniqué à l'idée que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais, tu as mis tellement de temps avant de finalement venir que j'avais presque oublié la possibilité de t'avoir dans mon public. Pourtant, j'étais à peine assis dans ma loge, en train de me remettre de mes émotions et de vider une bouteille d'eau, quand tu as toqué la porte. C'était hésitant, j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre. J'ai crié d'entrer, trop épuisé pour me lever de ma chaise, et je t'ai vu dans l'entrée. Je me suis tout de suite redressé. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que tu sois présent, ce soir là. Toutes mes erreurs, mes oublis et autres bêtises faites sur scène sont passés dans mon esprit et je t'ai lancé un regard inquiet. Un gros bouquet de fleur contre ton torse te cachait à moitié. Tu l'as timidement déposé sur la table avant d'enfin t'approcher de moi. Tu as allumé ton visage d'un sourire en me disant à quel point tu avais aimé et mon cœur s'est rempli de fierté, d'affection, d'amour. Je t'ai remercié en rougissant légèrement, plus captivé par ton analyse de la pièce que par celle de n'importe quel professionnel. Tu en parlais avec des étoiles dans les yeux, te référant à tes notes prises mentalement comme un bon journaliste. Tu m'avais confié ne presque pas aller au théâtre et j'ai espéré t'avoir donné envie d'y retourner. On s'est affalé sur le petit canapé de la loge, obligés d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nos corps se frôlaient à chaque geste, à chaque prise de parole, j'étais comme électrisé, entièrement sous ton charme, totalement à ta merci. Tu aurais pu me convaincre de n'importe quoi, je buvais tes paroles, me perdant dans tes mots, dans ta facilité d'élocution, ta voix sûre, assurée. Tu as toujours l'air de savoir parfaitement ce que tu fais, tu as une aisance naturel, tu es là pour être toi, tu n'en as pas peur ; ça m'a tout de suite charmé. Cette confiance en toi débordante, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que ce qu'on cherchait chez les autres, c'étaient les parties manquantes en nous-même.

 

Sans que l'on ne le prévoit, nous avons fait glissé la conversation sur un terrain bien plus personnel. Tu m'as posé des questions sur les événements marquants de ma vie, ceux que j'aborde dans le spectacle. J'ai vu une forme d'admiration, presque de respect, dans tes yeux quand tu m'as avoué avec les joues rosies que tu ne pourrais jamais parler de choses aussi personnelles face à autant d'inconnus. Pendant juste quelques secondes, tu perdais ton déguisement de jeune homme sûr de lui. J'ai craqué encore plus, incapable de lutter. Tu m'as posé des questions sur mon enfance, sur l'adoption, sur mon homosexualité. Tu as abordé avec crainte le sujet de ma mère et tu m'as arraché un sourire ému quand j'ai remarqué comme tu pouvais être délicat. Tu m'as pudiquement parlé de toi, comme gêné de m'imposer une partie de ta vie personnelle mais je m'y suis suffisamment intéressé pour que tu finisses par te détendre. J'ai appris un tas de choses sur ton enfance, tes déménagements, tes études. J'apprenais à te connaître et, en faisant ça, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les sables mouvants, dédaignant du regard la liane qui aurait pu me sauver. La nuit courrait tandis que nous parlions. Elle défilait à toute allure, à tel point que nous nous sommes faits jeter du théâtre. Nous avons atterri dans la rues, chacun coincé sous un énorme manteau censé nous tenir chaud alors que nous tremblions à chaque coup de vent. Je ne souhaitais absolument pas rentrer chez moi. Tu as fébrilement sorti une cigarette de ta poche, les doigts tremblants dans le froid glacial. Nous avons marché pour nous réchauffer, tout en continuant à parler, chacun désireux de prolonger cette soirée le plus possible. Quand tu as eu ta deuxième dose de nicotine, j'ai désigné de la tête un bar, osant à peine te poser la question mais tu as vivement accepté et nous sommes rentrés. La chaleur intérieure et l'odeur de l'alcool nous ont presque giflés. Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, nous ne savions pas depuis combien de temps nous parlions mais, après tout, nous ne voulions pas tant que ça le savoir. Nous avons commandé ce qui ressemblait le plus à une bière avant de s'asseoir au fond du bar, sur une petite table isolée. Une fois raisonnablement alcoolisé, tu as abordé le sujet du spectacle qui t'avait le plus marqué, l'entrée en scène. J'avais été surpris, mais bien trop content, que tu n'en parles pas avant. Nous avons ri de mon impertinence, tu m'as fait part de ton respect en soulignant mon courage. Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne le ferais alors j'ai laissé mon imagination le faire à ta place. Tu t'es moqué gentiment de mon manque de pudeur et je t'ai laissé faire avec plaisir. Nous sommes restés jusqu'à la fermeture, enchaînant verre sur verre, en parlant de tout et de rien mais, surtout, de rien. Je pense que tu en avais besoin, tu avais besoin de te vider la tête de toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles que tu traites en permanence. Tu avais besoin de parler de choses futiles, de parler de toi, de ce qui te rendrait heureux. Tu avais besoin d'un éclat d'allégresse et c'est moi que tu es venu trouver pour l'avoir.

Nous sommes sortis en titubant et en s'accrochant à l'autre, peut être un peu plus que nécessaire. C'est presque spontanément que je t'ai emmené chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à grand chose, je faisais juste assez confiance à mes pieds pour qu'ils nous guident au bon endroit en t'écoutant rire et parler un peu trop fort. Il était vraiment tard, ou bien très tôt. Arrivés chez moi, nous avons encore lutté sur les derniers mètres nous séparant de mon lit avant de nous y effondrer. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit, s'il en restait, endormis, en se tenant l'un l'autre, de peur que l'un de nous ne disparaisse pendant le sommeil. Le matin suivant, tu étais toujours là. Nous avons râlé sur notre lendemain de soirée, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi irréfléchis mais intérieurement heureux d'avoir osé l'être. Tu as finalement dû me quitter, le devoir t'appelait. A la fenêtre, je t'ai regardé attraper un taxi, ton téléphone à l'oreille ayant déjà réenfilé ton costume et ton masque.

 

Ce fut la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Elle était loin d'annoncer celles qui allaient suivre, ne leur ressemblant pas du tout mais c'est ce qui la rend unique. Si je devais choisir un moment où j'ai su que je t'aimais, je choisirais celui là. En passant ma nuit à tes côtés, je me suis senti bien, plus heureux que jamais, une douce chaleur dans mon cœur, dans tout mon corps, des papillons dans l'estomac à chaque fois que je sentais tes yeux sur moi, des frissons dès que tu parlais. Je suis définitivement tombé amoureux de toi cette nuit là. Le théâtre m'a toujours apporté les meilleures choses de ma vie mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'apporterait aussi l'homme de ma vie.

 

Nous sommes bien loin de tout ça, aujourd'hui. Le mois de juin se termine presque, c'est dommage, c'est un mois agréable. Tout le monde pense aux vacances, personne n'est complètement sérieux. Nous avons clôturé la saison, la première fin sans toi. Ils ont fait une fête comme chaque année. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir y échapper, devant assurer ma tournée. J'en suis extrêmement soulagé, je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter les regards gênés des autres, toujours inquiets après autant de mois. Peut être ont-ils raison de s'inquiéter, je ne sais pas moi-même si c'est sain d'être encore autant attaché. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de solution miracle.

 

Passe de bonnes vacances, Hugo, si tu en prends. Prends-en, s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas de te reposer. On sait tous les deux que tu travailles beaucoup trop. Tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour toi.

N'oublie pas la crème solaire,

 

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est déjà la moitié de cette correspondance, j'espère que ça vous plaît.
> 
> Merci de lire, vraiment et de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires.
> 
> On se revoit pour le mois de juillet.


	8. Juillet 2018: Lastest Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juillet: souvenirs d'Avignon. Amour et chats en perspective
> 
> (bien évidemment tout est fictif)
> 
> Chanson: Lastest Mistake - Mandy Moore  
> (la voix de cette femme est juste hallucinante)

#  _Juillet 2018: Latest Mistake_

  
  


__**  
There is part of me that wants an answer  
And part of me that doesn't want to know  
Part of you that I am in love with  
And the part that I am willing to let go  
  
This is a delicate unraveling  
Now and then I find pieces on the floor  
Tiny little bits that tell me  
Maybe I shouldn't do this  
Or love you anymore **

_** Somehow still don't understand  
Why I always have to miss you  ** _

  
  


_Salut Hugo,_

  
  


Je t'écris depuis le bord d'une piscine, dans un maillot de bain criard et certainement illégal, la peau brûlant au soleil et mon cher Rimbaud me tenant compagnie. Je me sens bien, là, tout de suite. C'est une des rares fois où je prends le temps de t'écrire sans me sentir mal. Tu sais, cette fameuse boule au ventre, cette douleur permanente dans ma poitrine, elles ne sont pas encore parties mais j'apprends à vivre avec. On fait une colocation maintenant, chacun sait où est sa place et quand il a le droit de se manifester. Il y a encore des fois où je me fais surprendre. Où, brutalement, elles se mettent à crier sans que je leur en ai donné le droit, sans que rien de spécial ne se passe. Elles sont juste là, à hurler en moi, me faisant presque trembler et me forçant à retenir mes larmes.

J'ai constaté sur ton compte Instagram que tu n'étais pas encore en vacances, que tu travaillais toujours, trop plongé dans ton travail pour avoir envie de piquer une tête dans une piscine. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien, tu sais. Je crois que je commence doucement à te laisser de côté, à reprendre ma vie en main. Alors, certes, c'est loin d'être flagrant ou abouti, mais je sens que c'est en marche. Le train roule lentement mais, au moins, j'ai réussi à monter dedans. Tu sais, je crois que le pire c'est le doute. C'est lui qui est le plus tenace, le plus dévastateur. Lui, il est là en permanence, il ne me laisse jamais en paix. Il s’immisce dans toutes mes pensées et pèse sur mes épaules comme un fardeau qui me fait plier. Je me demande tout le temps ce qui a bien pu te prendre pour que tu disparaisses comme ça, c'est ça qui m'empêche réellement de t'oublier. Je me demande si c'est de ma faute, si tu as une vraie raison ou si tu es juste un connard sans cœur. Pour t'avoir aimé, toujours t'aimer et avoir été aimé par toi, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la dernière option. Pour être honnête, je préférerais que ce soit celle là. Cela serait tellement plus facile, j'aurais juste à te haïr, à t'insulter, à te cracher dessus dès que possible. L'amour et la haine sont si proches, je n'aurais pas de mal à ressentir une énorme dose de haine pour toi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis presque inquiet pour toi. Il a dû t'arriver quelque chose de grave, de fou, pour que tu fuies comme ça, pour que tu n'oses pas m'en parler alors que je t'aurais confié tous mes péchés.

Oui, le doute, il revient. Maintenant, je commence à le connaître, je sais où il va frapper. Je sais que sa cible préférée sont tes sentiments. Il essaie de me faire croire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Pourtant, plus je repense à nous, plus je me dis qu'il a tort et je me bats pour ne pas le laisser gagner. On est en juillet, le premier mois de ces grandes vacances qui nous font tous rêver. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été en vacances en juillet. Pas même l'année dernière, alors que nous étions ensemble.

C'est pour ça que tu étais venu me voir à Avignon, pour passer un peu de temps avec moi.

  
  


Il faisait très chaud cet été là ou peut-être était-ce toi qui rendait l'atmosphère de la ville aussi étouffante. Je jouais pour le festival d'Avignon avec l'impression d'être au paradis. Au paradis des comédiens, je l'étais tout à fait. Je rayonnais, tout allait pour le mieux : le spectacle et toi, les deux choses qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Plus je repense à cet été là, plus je réalise à quel point je me sentais bien. Ca me manque. Tu avais réussi à t'arracher de la capitale pour quelques jours d'évasion avec moi. Je ne sais pas auquel de nous deux ça a fait le plus de bien.

Tu étais là pour toute mes représentations. M'attendant dans les coulisses, désireux de ne pas trop apparaître dans le public, nous voulions rester discrets, cachés. Je trouvais ça bien trop romantique pour en avoir peur. Les amants interdits, cachés, vivant loin des regards, c'était ce que j'aimais, c'était ma littérature, je n'attendais que ça, vivre une histoire d'amour romanesque. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait de quoi faire un grand roman sur nous deux. On s'est aimé, tu es parti, je suis resté. Fin.

Mais revenons à nos jours joyeux de juillet. La première nuit, nous n'avons pas dormi. J'ai joué mon spectacle, parlé avec le public puis nous sommes allés boire un verre. Pas qu'un seul. Ensuite, nous avons traîné dans les rues animées de la ville, profitant de la fraîcheur enfin présente de la nuit. Il y avait un monde fou mais tu me tenais la main, comme si l'obscurité et l'adrénaline te donnaient le courage de le faire. Une idée folle m'a traversé l'esprit sur la place principale. Je regardais les lumières tourner, les yeux des enfants briller alors que la musique m'envoûtait. Je t'ai regardé, suppliant, tu as froncé les sourcils, suspicieux et peu convaincu mais, pour une fois, c'est moi qui t'ai pris par le bras pour te tirer. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de protester, peut être ne voulais-tu pas le faire, que nous nous sommes retrouvés chacun sur un cheval de bois, sous les regards inquiets et bien trop jugeurs des parents autour de nous. Tu t'es retourné pour me voir et l'éclat de vie dans mes yeux a suffit à te convaincre que c'était une bonne idée. La musique a commencé, les chevaux se sont mis à tourner, je me suis mis à vivre. En redescendant, je t'ai embrassé, juste sous le carrousel, aux yeux de tous, le cœur battant plus vite que sur scène. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé, tu m'as tiré un peu plus contre toi et nous avons exposé notre amour à tout le monde, oubliant que nous voulions rester oubliés. Heureusement, le monde semblait ne rien en avoir à faire de ces deux hommes éperdument amoureux en train de s'embrasser au milieu de la place. Mais c'était plus qu'important pour nous. Nous avons collé nos fronts quelques secondes, profitant de la vague d'amour qui émanait de l'autre pour se la partager. Tu m'as repris la main pour que l'on se remette à marcher. Je n'ai pourtant pas marché tant je planais, j'ai eu l'impression de voler à tes côtés, perdu sur mon nuage rose, dans mon propre jardin d'éden.

La ville dormait moins que nous. On dit souvent que l'ambiance du festival est magique mais on ne s'en rend vraiment compte que quand on y est. Nous avons regardé un à un tous les artistes de rues. Chacun notre tour, nous nous sommes accordés une caricature que l'autre a gardé. _J'ai toujours la tienne, et toi ?_ Nous avons jalousé les jeunes danseurs, plus talentueux que nous ne le serions jamais, plus jeunes que nous ne l'avons été. Nous nous sommes perdus dans les dizaines de petites rues se ressemblant toutes. Nous étions perdus mais, avec toi, j'étais à ma place. Nous avons ri, sûrement trop fort que ce que voudrait la bienséance. Nous avons chanté, à s'en faire mal à la gorge, massacrant nos chansons préférées. C'était ridicule, puérile, insolant mais c'était bon. Et c'était tout ce qu'on voulait, être bien. Finalement, nous avons réatterri à la terrasse d'un bar, pas loin de l'hôtel. Ce fut comme d'habitude quand nous étions ensemble. Nous avons discuté, sans faire attention au temps, les mains toujours liées, le rire toujours aux lèvres. Tout était si simple avec toi, Hugo. Je ne comprends pas comment tout s'est soudainement compliqué. Il suffisait juste de t'aimer, de te regarder, de te sourire. Tu m'acceptais comme j'étais, je n'avais pas besoin de me créer un rôle pour te plaire. On s'est endormi quand le soleil se levait, après s'être expliqué de toutes les façons possibles que nous nous aimions. Sauf les mots. Moi qui les aimais tant, je te sentais effrayé, démuni face à eux. Alors je perdais mes je t'aime dans des baisers, espérant que tu comprennes ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Le lendemain, alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée, j'ai réussi à te tirer là où je rêvais d'aller depuis mon arrivée dans la ville. J'avais repéré l'endroit avant même de venir ici. J'en avais entendu parler des années précédentes et, en le voyant de mes propres yeux, j'ai su que je voulais y aller. Mais avec toi. Tu as gentiment ri lorsque je t'ai soumis l'idée, croyant naïvement que je plaisantais. Quand tu as finalement compris que j'étais sérieux, tu as prononcé mon prénom en instant sur la dernière syllabe avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Ma mine déçue et renfrognée m'a valu un bisou de ta part et ton accord pour y aller, en précisant toutefois que je te revaudrais ça. C'est ainsi que nous sommes sommes retrouvés à boire un milkshake au bar à chats de la ville. J'étais fou, je le pense sincèrement, dans cet endroit, entouré d'un tas de félins plus mignons les uns que les autres et de l'amour de ma vie. Enfin, de celui que mon romantisme et moi pensions être l'amour de ma vie. J'ai imité les miaulements des chats, il se peut que j'aie même marché à quatre pattes sur le sol mais tu t'es beaucoup amusé et tes yeux pleuraient presque de rire alors j'aurais pu continuer à le faire un long moment. Un chat est venu se coucher sur le fauteuil, à tes côtés, préférant sûrement ton calme à mon excitation. Tu lui as parlé gentiment, en lui demandant s'il me trouvait aussi fou que toi. Moi, je te trouvais juste adorable et j'aurais pu mourir juste là, étouffé par l'affection que j'avais pour toi, par la chaleur dans ma poitrine, par tous les mots que je retenais et que je rêvais de te hurler. Je n'ai rien dit, bien sûr. J'ai juste murmuré à quel point tu étais adorable et j'ai reçu un bisou volant, les bisous directs étant adressé à ton petit compagnon maintenant sur tes genoux. Je serais bien reparti avec la moitié des chats, ce jour là. Tel un père dans un magasin de jouets, tu as dû me tirer du café avec fermeté, me brisant un peu plus le cœur à chaque pas. Tu as très vite su me faire oublier cette frustration en détournant mon esprit avec tes atouts.

  
  


Tu sais, plus je repense à ces mois passés avec toi, plus je réalise que nous avons véritablement été heureux. Ça fait d'autant plus mal de t'avoir perdu. J'ai cru t'avoir rendu heureux, Hugo, j'espère que je l'ai fait. Tu m'as fait me sentir tellement bien, j'espère que tu y as pris du plaisir, que tu t'es senti bien aussi. Tu le mérites. Je pense que tu es une bonne personne. Le Hugo que tu m'as laissé voir, je me plais à croire que c'était le vrai, est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un d'un peu timide, réservé, et peut être même perdu mais ce n'est pas le même Hugo que celui qui m'a expulsé de sa vie sans préavis, au mois de novembre. Ce Hugo là me manque. Le Hugo de février, qui m'a organisé le plus merveilleux des anniversaire. Le Hugo du mois de mars, qui a courageusement eu l'audace de m'embrasser. Le Hugo d'Avignon, qui a cédé à tous mes caprices, juste pour me voir sourire un peu plus.

  
  


Je vais te laisser, Hugo, il commence à faire un peu frais, le ciel se couvre. Je vais rentrer et faire de même. Ensuite, je pleurerai probablement en retombant sur une de mes nombreuses photos de toi au milieu des chats. Prends des vacances, Hugo, sérieusement.

Ton seul et unique,

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent commence lentement à se sentir mieux, il va peut être finir par réussir à oublier ce cher Hugo qui, comme on le voit, est loin d'être un monstre.  
> En espérant que vous ayez aimé,   
> Le mois d'août est en cours d'écriture et on s'approche doucement de la fin.
> 
> (incroyable le nombre de lectures! merci!!)


	9. Août 2018: Oceans Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Août: souvenir de Biarritz et déclaration d'amour  
> On s'éloigne un peu du cadre formel de la lettre ça ressemble un peu à un récit mais bon...   
> On peut résumer ce chapitre à la magnifique réponse de Vincent l'autre jour dans Q lors du dos à dos avec Yann   
> "- Quel est la chose la plus folle que vous ayez fait par amour?  
> \- Aimer et le dire."
> 
> Chanson: Oceans Away -The Fray  
> (si ça vous intéresse j'ai hésité avec All You Never Say de Birdy)

#  _Août 2018: Oceans Away_

  
  


_**I miss the words, I love the words, you did not say.  
I miss the kiss you never gave away.** _

__**  
There goes the sun, oceans away  
And days die young when you're gone and you're gone  
There goes the sun, oceans away  
And leaves the day for someone else**

__**  
Honestly I thought that we could make it all the way,  
Barefoot on beaches dancing against the gray. **

  
  


_Très cher Hugo,_

  
  


J'imagine que tu n'ouvriras cette lettre qu'à ton retour. Je sais que tu es à Biarritz, je l'ai vu sur les nombreuses photos que tu as postées et celles, un peu plus timides, de Martin. Je me souviens sa gêne lorsque nous avons mentionné les vacances au mois de juin. Il a parlé d'aller surfer avant de, tout de suite, s'arrêter les joues rouges en lançant un regard gêné vers moi. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en lui assurant que tu n'étais pas Voldemort et que je pouvais supporter d'entendre ton nom dans une conversation. Il a aimablement souri mais le cœur n'y était pas. Lui qui a fait face aux plus grands drames de ce monde, il arrive à être gêné et perturbé parce que son meilleur ami a foiré une de ses relations amoureuses, c'en serait presque amusant si je n'étais pas directement concerné. Enfin, je ne manque aucune de tes photos en maillot de bain, me faisant violence pour ne pas toutes les aimer comme un adolescent cherchant désespérément de l'attention.

  
  


A part ça, comment vas-tu, mon chat ? Tu bronzes bien ? Tu te couvres de crème solaire pour éviter de brûler ? Personnellement, j'ai regagné le ciel triste de Paris et les salles de théâtre. Je n'en suis pas mécontent, je m'occupe l'esprit avec mon amour de toujours, ça m'aide à tenir le mois d'août. De nouveaux projets, de nouvelles choses auxquelles penser, un tas de soirées et de journées déjà pleines à craquer pour la rentrée. C'est comme ça que l'on passe à autre chose, qu'on apprend à vivre seul, à se reconstruire. Je me sens comme un château de sable qu'on aurait passé beaucoup de temps à construire, minutieusement, précautionneusement, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, que tu y ajoutes les tours et les coquillages décoratifs pour ensuite sauter dessus et le piétiner sans prévenir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'être emporté par la marée, tu m'avais déjà écrasé. La mer m'a ensuite entraîné et tout mon corps s'est retrouvé en un million de petits morceaux séparés, attendant tristement que tu viennes les recoller.

Le théâtre m'a recollé une grande partie. Le reste, je m'en charge seul. C'est loin d'être gagné. J'essaie de me concentrer sur les choses désagréables, sur les ombres du tableau. Je n'en vois que très peu. A chaque fois que je tente de penser à un mauvais souvenir, mon esprit se redirige automatiquement vers des moments heureux, comme pour m'épargner la peine, comme pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Je ne t'en veux même pas d'être parti sans rien dire alors comment puis-je t'en vouloir de m'avoir rendu heureux pendant officiellement huit mois ? Ça devient compliqué à gérer. En voyant tes photos sur la plage, tes vidéos des soirées, j'essaie d'être jaloux, triste, énervé mais, au lieu de ça, je me surprends à repenser à nos vacances à nous. Je voudrais être jaloux, énervé, t'en vouloir de passer si vite à autre chose, de me remplacer aussi rapidement alors que je m'évertue à arrêter de penser à toi, tout en t'envoyant une lettre par mois. Seulement, je te revois allongé sur la plage, le visage apaisé, les cheveux encore plus blondis par le soleil. Je te revois quand tu étais là bas, rien qu'avec moi, que tu ne souriais que pour moi, que tu n'éclairais la ville que pour moi. Je te revois quand nous étions juste nous, personne pour t'accaparer ou te faire rire à ma place.

  
  


Tu m'as appelé fin juillet, après mon retour d'Avignon. On ne s'était pas vus depuis un moment, tu me manquais. Tu m'as dit que tu avais réservé des billets et une maison au bord de mer pour deux à Biarritz. Mon cœur a fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Biarritz, c'était ton refuge, ton coin de bonheur, que tu ne partageais qu'avec les gens les plus proches de toi, comme Martin. Je l'avais souvent jalousé de t'avoir avec lui pour passer ses vacances à la mer, pour te voir dans ton élément, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, ce serait mon tour. J'ai tout de suite sauté comme un fou dans mon petit appartement, excité par l'amour et la perspective d'une semaine loin de tout juste avec toi, qui me rendaient euphorique. J'ai fait ma valise avec l'impression d'être un enfant se préparant pour une colonie de vacances, j'avais le même enthousiasme.

Tu es venu passer la nuit chez moi la veille du départ, prétextant que cela serait plus facile pour être à l'heure le lendemain. J'étais comblé en te disant que tu n'avais besoin d'aucune excuse pour venir dormir ici. Tu as souri timidement après avoir légèrement rougi et je t'ai encore embrassé. Le lendemain, nous étions dans le train, main dans la main, regardant le paysage défiler à toute allure par la fenêtre. Après un long débat où j'avais frôlé la crise de nerfs plusieurs fois, tu avais finalement accepté de prendre des billets de train, m'empêchant ainsi de m'évanouir de peur dans l'avion. Tu as râlé sur tout le trajet, expliquant qu'on serait déjà arrivés depuis un bon moment si je savais contrôler mes peurs. Je t'ai tiré la langue en croisant les bras contre mon torse et tu as longuement soupiré, ne pouvant cependant pas t'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin face à tant de puérilité. Tu as fini par capituler en m'embrassant les cheveux avant de me dire que, de toute façon, ça nous permettait de passer un peu plus de temps l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Je me suis endormi sur ton épaule, bercé par le son de tes doigts tapant nerveusement sur ton clavier d'ordinateur, encore occupés à rédiger des choses pour le travail. Nous n'avions clairement pas la même définition des vacances.

Nous avons foncé dans notre villa pour y poser nos affaires et nous changer. Je t'ai embrassé mille fois pour te remercier, l'endroit était magnifique, grand, spacieux, lumineux. Nous étions à deux pas de l'océan, le sable entrait presque sur la terrasse. Il était temps d'enfiler nos maillots de bain et d'aller profiter de la douceur de la plage, de l'océan qui nous tendait les bras. Tu m'as expliqué fièrement que tu comptais m'initier au surf et j'ai grimacé, secoué la tête puis éclaté de rire. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve à faire le pitre sur une planche non stable au milieu de l'océan. Je me suis défendu en te disant que je n'avais pas grandi au bord de la mer mais dans un petit village de Saône et Loire et que l'activité principale là bas c'était plutôt le bingo du dimanche soir. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Sans pouvoir protester, je me suis retrouvé à devoir essayer ces ridicules combinaison de surf, bien trop moulantes pour être portées. Tu as hoché la tête au troisième essayage, sûr de toi puis nous sommes allés me louer une planche. En tant que bon professionnel, tu avais déjà la tienne sur place, gardée précieusement par tes amis. Quelques pas plus tard, nous arrivions sur la plage. Le sable sous mes pieds, les rires, certes bien trop bruyants, des enfants, la joie si simple qui émanait de cet endroit, le rendaient presque féerique. Tu m'as arraché à ma rêverie pour m'emmener vers le meilleur spot de surf du coin, selon toi. A quelques mètres de nous, des enfants construisaient un château de sable en faisant des aller retour pour remplir leur sceau. J'ai tout de suite su que j'allais être leur distraction de l'après-midi.

Bon professeur, tu t'es acharné plus d'une heure pour essayer de ma faire tenir, sans succès, sur la planche. A chaque essai, je me retrouvais propulsé dans l'eau, incapable de me stabiliser sur mes pieds et à peine sur mes genoux. Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, tu as poussé un long soupir avec un regard empli de déception. Tu m'as dit que j'étais un cas désespéré, qu'en presque trente ans de vie tu n'avais jamais vu un empoté pareil. Ton exagération m'a arraché un sourire, tu passais décidément trop de temps avec moi. J'ai haussé les épaules, répondant tranquillement que je t'avais prévenu, que tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Tu as acquiescé avant de me proposer d'arrêter le massacre pour aujourd'hui, me rappelant que nous avions toute une semaine devant nous. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que tu allais m'entraîner tous les jours, pour, qu'à la fin du séjour, je sois au moins capable de tenir debout. Je t'ai répondu que tu étais bien trop ambitieux et tu m'as embrassé pour me faire taire, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes sortis de l'eau et j'ai presque couru m'allonger sur le sable chaud, trop heureux d'être enfin libéré de ce calvaire. J'exagère un peu, j'étais ravi que tu prennes autant soin de moi, que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour moi et juste l'envie de m'aider, de me faire progresser. Ce fut magique, d'être le seul pour toi pendant quelques instants. Tu as retiré ta combinaison, dévoilant ainsi ton torse finement musclé et déjà doré sous mes yeux. Je t'ai regardé avec envie, tu l'as vu, m'as fait un clin d’œil avant de disparaître vers l'océan. Tu étais vraiment bien, ici, dans ton petit nid. Tu étais libre, tu profitais de l'instant. J'ai fait partie des rares chanceux à t'avoir vu au soleil de Biarritz, sous ton meilleur jour, sous ton vrai jour. Je t'ai observé nager, me faire signe de venir et faire la moue quand j'ai refusé. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans l'eau, l'heure précédente m'avait largement suffit. Je préfère être sur le bord et faire brunir ma peau déjà mate plutôt que d'avaler de l'eau salée par tous les orifices. Tu es finalement venu te secouer comme un petit chien au dessus de mon corps brûlant pour me faire pousser un hurlement aigu. Je t'ai presque détesté mais comment résister à ce visage d'ange marqué par la joie et le rire ?

  
  


Le soir, je me suis affairé à te faire un bon repas, préparé avec amour à défaut de talent. Tu m'as regardé faire avec attention et inquiétude, m'assurant que nous pouvions toujours aller au restaurant si je changeais d'avis. Je t'ai jeté hors de la cuisine, t'expliquant que mon cuisinier intérieur avait besoin d'espace pour être créatif. Une heure plus tard, je suis arrivé fièrement sur la terrasse, que tu avais préparé pour l'occasion, en te disant que c'était prêt. Tu as haussé les sourcils avant de réciter une fausse prière et je t'ai lancé un torchon à la figure. Je suis reparti pour ramener mon plat et tu as dû admettre à contre cœur qu'il semblait « mangeable ». Nous l'avons dégusté en regardant le soleil se coucher sur l'Atlantique, seulement dérangés par le bruit des vagues orangées se perdant sur le sable. Je t'observais manger et contempler le paysage en silence, tes yeux reflétant eux aussi les couleurs rosées du ciel. Nos regards se sont croisés et nous sommes restés bêtement les yeux dans les yeux, béats d'amour. A la fin du repas, tu m'as félicité, toujours autant étonné que ça t'ait plu. J'ai proposé une balade digestive et nous sommes partis marcher les pieds dans l'eau, le long de la plage remarquablement sage. Il y avait peu de monde pour un mois d'août, à croire que les gens avaient décidé de nous laisser seuls, de nous accorder un peu d'intimité. Nous avons pu laisser place à nos discutions inutiles et nos éclats de rire, plus enivrés par l'amour que par le vin. Nous avons même dansé, moitié dans l'eau, moitié dans le sable sans musique à part ma voix tentant vainement d'imiter un tube de l'été entendu l'après-midi sur la plage.

Alors que nous étions l'un contre l'autre, dans le noir, allongés sous les étoiles, ta main perdue dans mes cheveux et la mienne sur ton visage, je me suis senti envahi par l'euphorie, la légèreté du moment. Je te chantais _Lovin_ You à l'oreille, persuadé que c'était très bien adapté à la situation. Nous étions juste tous les deux, loin de tout, une semaine de calme, de confidence. Un morceau isolé de notre vie de tous les jours. Sur ce banc de sable, à plus de 700 km de chez moi, de la réconfortante routine, je me suis entendu te souffler pour de vrai que je t'aimais. Ce fut court, délicat, puissant, profond, rempli de diverses émotions. Je te l'ai murmuré, au milieu de la nuit, les vagues auraient pu le couvrir. Cependant, tu l'as entendu. J'ai vu passer un éclat de panique dans tes yeux, tes traits se sont soudainement tendus, t'enlevant ton air de bien être. Tu as pris peur. J'ai senti les battements de ton cœur devenir un peu plus rapides. Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu as juste fermé les yeux et arrêté tes caresses dans mes boucles. Mon cœur s'est serré et une boule s'est installée dans ma gorge. J'avais bien compris dès le début que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à faire des déclarations, à t'attarder sur les sentiments. Je pensais juste que tu préférais les actions aux mots mais pas que tu en étais aussi effrayé. C'est la première fois que je me suis excusé après avoir dit je t'aime, comme si j'avais commis une erreur, fait une bêtise. Pour moi, c'était loin d’être le cas, bien au contraire, j'avais fait preuve d'un immense courage, d'un élan de folie, même. Tu as rouvert les paupières, tendu la main vers mon visage, caressé tendrement ma joue puis posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut ta seule et unique réponse. Nous sommes rentrés en nous taisant. Je ne trouvais aucun mot qui aurait pu sonner juste. Je n'avais plus aucun courage pour te dire quoi que ce soit.

Le reste de la semaine s'est passé normalement, comme si la première soirée avait été effacée de nos mémoires. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose, de minuscule, d'infime, de presque imperceptible avait été brisé ce soir là, par ma faute. Après ce soir là, plus rien n'est resté pareil ; nous n'étions plus les mêmes. Je pensais que ce séjour nous aurait rapproché, je crois qu'il nous a éloigné. Je pensais que t'avouer de vive voix mes sentiments nous lierait, cela nous a juste mené à notre perte.

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, un an après, je me dis que c'est là que j'aurais dû savoir que ça n'allait plus durer. C'est quand j'ai vu tes yeux angoissés à l'idée d'être aimé, que j'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas prêt pour ça, que tu ne tiendrais plus longtemps. J'ai été naïf. J'ai fermé volontairement les yeux. J'ai été puni, j'ai heurté un poteau. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire, aussi, que tu ne voulais pas de ça, que c'en était trop pour toi, que ce n'était pas ce que tu recherchais. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as stupidement laissé espérer pour me briser le cœur un peu plus facilement.

S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je t'en veux, c'est ça. Ce sont ces faux espoirs, ces baisers emplis d'amour, ces regards pleins de tendresses, ces moments d'intimité où nous semblions heureux. Si tu ne voulais pas de ces choses, pourquoi y as-tu participé ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que nous vivions quelque chose de réel, de fort, comme un couple banal?

  
  


Tu vois, j'arrive à trouver quelque chose à te reprocher, finalement. Je pense que c'est signe que ça va réellement mieux, que je passe dans la phase colère de la séparation. Fais attention, peut être que ma lettre de septembre sera remplie d'insultes et de haine.

  
  


Je m'en excuse d'avance,

  
  


_Je t'aime toujours, tu sais, Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà alors j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de la réaction d'Hugo face à la déclaration.µ  
> Bientôt septembre et Vincent commence à ouvrir les yeux (on y croit)
> 
> 320 lectures c'est dingue merci tellement!


	10. Septembre 2018: 500,000 Acres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le mois de septembre! J'espère ne pas dire de bêtises parce que je n'ai pas du tout suivi l'arrivée de Vincent dans Q, je suis arrivée après la bataille.
> 
> S'il y a des amateurs de poésie, je vous conseille le poème Initium de Verlaine qui se rapporte très bien à ce chapitre.
> 
> Chanson: 500,000 acres The Fray  
> (1 acre= demi hectare)

#  _Septembre 2018: 500,000 Acres_

  
  


__**I look out across your landscape  
And I can see for miles  
My outstretched hands run through your wildflowers  
But the valleys of your shadow  
Hide a mystery unsolved**

__**  
You're but half a million acres  
Lying underneath the sun  
So much left untouched by anyone  
Will I ever know you  
All the way**

  
  


_Hugo,_

  
  


Nous sommes en septembre, c'est le mois des poètes, je trouve. En tous cas, c'est celui du Romantisme. Ces moments où l'on est autorisé à se perdre dans sa mélancolie parce que la nature a décidé d'être mélancolique elle aussi. L'été s'en va, le Soleil aussi. La pluie arrive, les feuilles des arbres disparaissent. Tout prend une atmosphère triste et vide. Je refuse de laisser la chaleur de l'été partir alors je me retrouve sur les bancs des parcs à profiter des couleurs rougeoyantes, dorées, des arbres tout en me noyant dans du Verlaine. J'ai presque l'impression de le comprendre et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Nous avons fait la rentrée de l'émission. Tout le monde était ravi de se retrouver, comme si nous nous étions séparés depuis de longues années sans être sûrs de nous revoir. Il y avait une ambiance joyeuse, dynamique, chaleureuse. Les nouveaux projets, la perspective d'une nouvelle saison pour créer encore plus de nouvelles choses, les gens étaient bien plus motivés que moi. J'ai eu du mal à participer à l'euphorie générale. Je te mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas à cause de toi. L'idée de passer une saison entière sans que tu sois à mes côtés me déplaît bien plus que ce que je ne le voudrais. J'ai pourtant passé 7 mois à continuer tout ça sans toi et j'ai réussi. Mais le vide que j'avais plus ou moins rempli en me vidant la tête pendant les vacances m'a saisi dès que j'ai mis les pieds aux bureaux. Je voyais ton visage partout, nos souvenirs de tous les côtés. J'étais sûr que j'allais te croiser à chaque couloir, à chaque pause café. Il a très vite fallut se rendre à l'évidence que je devenais stupide et que tu n'allais pas réapparaître comme ça. Au contraire, alors que j'étais en train de préparer, sans grande conviction, ma chronique du jour, Yann est venu me présenter un nouveau membre de l'équipe. Il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais il s'agissait en fait de ton remplaçant définitif. Celui qui allait faire toutes les émissions, toute la saison, à ta place. J'ai été frappé de plein fouet par cette idée. Avant, personne ne te remplaçait totalement, nous n'avions une nouvelle personne spécifique pour être à ta place, l'équipe était restée la même, je pouvais facilement me bercer d'illusion sur ton retour mais, là, c'était dorénavant impossible. J'ai serré mes poings le plus fort possible, pour tenter de calmer la vague d'émotions me submergeant. J'ai vu un regard inquiet dans les yeux bleus de Yann et je l'ai ignoré. Avec beaucoup de courage, j'ai fini par me lever et tendre ma main déjà tendue vers le nouvel arrivant. J'ai tenté de me présenter et d'agir normalement mais le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré mes talents d'acteurs, cela s'est ressenti. Je m'en suis voulu d'apparaître comme quelqu'un que je n'étais pas mais je n'étais pas capable de faire autrement. J'ai observé l'homme face à moi. Il était loin d'avoir ton charisme, ton sourire, ton énergie ou tes chemises bleues. Je le voyais mal ponctuer mes chroniques de son rire adorable tout en me faisant fondre le cœur. Je le voyais mal discuter des heures avec Martin, fraîchement revenu de l'autre bout du monde, jusqu'à en oublier de travailler. Je le voyais mal traiter aussi bien les sujets d'actualité que toi mais, ça, c'est juste une opinion personnelle et biaisée puisque l'on m'a appris qu'il était un des meilleurs dans son domaine. En fait, je m'en fous. Il n'aura jamais ton air professionnel, ta voix fermée et assurée ou ta passion pour ce métier. Je n'ai pas cherché à le connaître d'avantage. J'évite les interactions avec lui. Je ne me reconnais plus mais je crois que tu m'as changé.

Pour te regretter un peu plus, je repense à notre première rencontre. Ce moment qui m'a marqué, où je suis littéralement tombé sous ton charme, telle une héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose un peu cliché.

  
  


  
La fête battait son plein ce soir là. On venait de m'offrir un nouveau boulot, à la télévision, sur une chaîne très regardée, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir célébrer la naissance de cette émission. La musique, bien trop moderne pour moi, abîmait mes tympans fragiles. Je slalomais dans la foule, à la recherche d’un peu de répit, d’un coin calme. J’aimais, certes, être au centre de l’attention mais faire une pause devenait souvent nécessaire. Je me suis assis pas loin des boissons, profitant de l’air frais transmis par la porte de la terrasse ouverte, me permettant de respirer. J’ai laissé mon regard courir sur la salle, analysant les personnes présentes. On oublie trop souvent que cela fait aussi partie du métier de comédien, de s’inspirer des autres, de comprendre comment ils fonctionnent.. J’ai observé des couples danser, des amis rigoler, des gens un peu seuls boire puis, je t’ai vu. Tout s'est arrêté, la musique ne m'atteignait plus, il n'y avait rien d'autre que toi autour de moi. Tu étais sur la terrasse, cigarette à la main, en train de discuter avec Yann et Martin. Tu t'es mis à rire, _mon dieu ton rire_ , et j'ai senti mon cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Je me suis trouvé ridicule, je me trouve toujours ridicule, mais je ne peux pas nier ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Tu sortais du lot. Tu étais l'ange parmi les Hommes, le Soleil parmi les nuages, le diamant au milieu de la poussière. Je me souviens très bien m'être resservi un verre en secouant vivement la tête tout en m'insultant intérieurement de tous les noms possibles mais j'étais incapable de me retirer ton rire de l'esprit. Je revoyais ton visage se plisser, tes dents se montrer, ton bonheur resplendir. Alors je suis resté bêtement là, à te regarder, encore. Je détaillais chaque recoin de ton corps à ma portée. Ta façon de parler, d'utiliser tes mains pour appuyer tes propos. Ta façon de te pencher en avant dès que tu éclatais de rire. Ton attention réelle lorsque tu écoutais tes amis, ton air concerné. Ta façon de porter nonchalamment ta cigarette à la bouche, de fermer les yeux quelques secondes en t’imprégnant de nicotine. Je t'observais silencieusement, minutieusement, presque religieusement.

Soudain, un moment d'inattention, perdu dans mes pensées, je suis trop éloigné de la réalité pour me rendre compte de ce que je fais. Un verre qui se brise, le liquide qui se répand sur mes genoux, le verre qui s'incruste dans ma peau. Je ne hurle pas. Je réagis à peine. Je sens tous les regards sur moi, particulièrement le tien. Je me sens idiot. Je tente vainement de réparer les dégâts. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je saignais. Puis, tu arrives. Tu me tends la main.

Tu m’as calmement aidé à ramasser les morceaux de verre sur le sol en me demandant si tout allait bien. J’ai tout de suite su que tu étais quelqu’un de généreux, une bonne personne, prête à aider les autres sans réfléchir. J’ai regardé dans tous les coins pour voir s’il y avait la présence d’une caméra tant tout cela était cliché. Heureusement que je n’avais pas renversé mon verre sur toi, on aurait fait exploser la jauge de clichés. Je n’avais même pas remarqué que je saignais, trop absorbé par mes réflexions et trop concentré sur ma respiration, tentant de la rendre régulière en ta présence. C’est seulement quand tu as enroulé ma main de tes doigts délicats, me faisant frissonner de haut en bas, pour prendre un air effaré que j’ai réalisé que le sang sur le sol était le mien. Rien de grave, bien sûr, mais tu m'as intimé d’aller soigner ça. J’ai insisté pour t’aider à finir de nettoyer mais ton ton s’est fait plus ferme et je n’ai rien pu faire, un gamin pris en faute. J’ai hoché la tête péniblement. J’ai déambulé dans la grande salle à la recherche des toilettes. En rencontrant mon reflet dans le miroir, je me suis senti pitoyable. Je n’en revenais pas. La première impression que tu allais avoir de moi pour le reste de ta vie serait celle d’un garçon maladroit et complètement à l’est, même pas capable de réaliser qu’il était blessé. Un homme que tu as dû traiter comme un enfant pour qu’il daigne aller se soigner. La première impression que j’ai eu de toi, en revanche, était bien plus que positive et je me sentais bêtement tomber un peu plus sous ton emprise, sans même avoir échangé plus de trois phrases avec toi, sans même savoir ton nom. Je me suis passé la main sous l'eau puis je l'ai nettoyée avec du savon. J'ai retiré les petits bouts de verre s'étant plantés dedans à mon insu. J'avais serré mon verre tellement fort en te regardant que je l'avais cassé. Je me suis vu rougir dans la glace alors j'ai arrosé mon visage d'eau glacée pour tâcher de me redonner un air normal. Le plus normal possible dans ce genre de situation, en tous cas.

Quand je suis revenu, après avoir tenté de faire sécher mon pantalon grâce aux sèches mains, ce qui n'avait bien évidemment pas fonctionné, tu étais assis en train de discuter avec Yann. Il faisait partie de mes rares connaissances présentes à cette soirée. Dès que tu m'as vu, tu m'as fait de grands signes et j'ai découvert toutes les expressions que ton visage pouvait prendre. J'ai dégluti avant d'avancer vers vous, avec l'impression d'aller passer une audition, la boule au ventre. Je n'étais pas encore assis que tu m'avais déjà demandé des nouvelles. J'ai souri, bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, attendri par tant de bonté de ta part. J'ai tendu ma main toujours rougie mais moins saignante en expliquant que je l'avais passée au savon. L'explication a semblé te satisfaire puisque tu as hoché la tête, ne perdant pas ton sourire, me faisant garder le mien. Yann nous a présenté, j'ai appris que tu t'appelais Hugo. J'ai appris que nous allions travailler ensemble et l'idée de te voir à chaque fois que je serai là, de t'avoir avec moi sur le plateau, de pouvoir réentendre ton rire, de pouvoir revoir ce visage d'ange, de pouvoir faire en sorte de le déformer pour le faire passer par toutes les expressions possibles... Cette idée, m'a rempli de joie. Martin est arrivé aussi et tu as pris l'initiative de nous présenter, comme si tu me connaissais déjà suffisamment pour pouvoir le faire. Il s'est assis avec nous et nous avons passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter tous les quatre. J'ai entrepris de paraître le plus naturel mais, surtout, le plus intéressant possible. Je voulais te faire oublier l'image désastreuse que tu avais de moi avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je voulais juste que tu me voies comme quelqu'un de doux, de drôle, de sincère et aussi capable d'être un peu piquant. Mon but était de supprimer l'image du jeune homme gauche et pas à l'aise, trop impressionné pour aligner deux mots et s'occuper de lui même.

Je crois que j'ai réussi. Ton rire a bercé nos conversations. Nous avons longuement discuté, apprenant à se connaître, découvrant à quel point nous allions nous aimer. Tu semblais intéressé par tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche, comme si je récitais un poème qui te prenait aux tripes. Tu ressemblais à la fois à un enfant et à un homme bien plus mature que ton âge. L’alcool aidant, j’osais même poser une main sur ton épaule, dans ton dos et, même, sur ta cuisse pour profiter de ta chaleur et laisser mon corps d’électriser à ton contact. Cela ne t’a pas déplut. Je t'ai écouté parler de ton métier, de tes passions, des étoiles plein les yeux, admiratif de ta carrière déjà existante, de ta prestance et de ta détermination. Tu savais où tu voulais aller et tu savais comment tu t'y rendrais. C'est une chose que j'ai malheureusement eu tendance à oublier lorsque nous étions ensemble. Si j'y avais pensé, j'aurais anticipé ton départ, ton changement de plan. J'aurais essayé de te retenir en vain mais j'aurais peut être réussi à m'inclure dans ton programme. Je vois ça comme une qualité, tu sais, d'être en mesure de pouvoir tout abandonner pour faire ce que l'on désire, de n'avoir aucun remord à tout laisser derrière parce que, ce qu'il y a devant, c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. J'imagine donc que je n'étais pas ce que tu voulais, dans ce cas. C'est bien dommage parce que, tu avais fini par devenir tout ce que je voulais.

  
  


À la fin de la soirée, nous étions mollement assis dans un canapé, ta tête sur mon épaule, mon énième verre posé à nos pieds et mon cœur déjà entre tes mains.

  
  


Cette fête là a marqué le début de notre attachement mutuel. Je parlerais bien de coup de foudre dans mon cas mais j'ai déjà utilisé tous les clichés possibles. Pourtant, je fais partie de ces gens qui croient au coup de foudre. Je crois sincèrement que l'on peut rencontrer quelqu'un, le voir, lui parler, le toucher, et s'y attacher instantanément. Je crois qu'il y a bien deux êtres qui sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Qui sont faits pour se compléter parfaitement, se combler, se rendre heureux. Et j'ai malencontreusement eu l'infortune de penser que nous étions ces êtres là, Hugo. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas vrai puisque, des âmes sœurs ne se séparent pas sur un coup de tête sans jamais revenir vers sa moitié.

  
  


Tu te souviens, le mois dernier j'ai parlé de te détester. Comme on est déjà bien enterré sous les clichés, je pense que je vais dresser une liste de ce qui m’insupporte chez toi. Tu sais, comme dans ces comédies romantiques où les personnages font semblant de se détester pour finir par tomber fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Moi, j'ai fait l'inverse. Je t'ai d'abord aimé comme un fou, maintenant, je fais semblant de te haïr.

Je déteste cette façon que tu avais de ne jamais lâcher ton ordinateur ou ton téléphone, d'être toujours connecté avec ton travail, avec le monde extérieur. Nous ne pouvions jamais avoir notre bulle à nous, il fallait toujours que les autres soient présents.

Je déteste cette obnubilation que tu as sur ton apparence, à toujours devoir avoir l'air parfait, pas un cheveux qui dépasse, pas un bouton de chemise qui te serre, comme si tu veux sans cesse que les gens aient une fausse image de toi. Certes, elle serait parfaite, mais pas véridique. C'est peut être ce qui m'est arrivé, finalement, je me suis trompé sur toi. J'ai pris l'image que tu me tendais mais je n'ai pas creusé plus loin, tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion.

Je déteste ton perfectionnisme qui te rendait presque malade. Cette volonté de toujours tout vouloir bien faire, de ne pas accepter de ne pas réussir, de ne pas te laisser respirer. Tu as besoin de t'écouter, Hugo, écoute ton corps, il est souvent fatigué et tu préfères l'ignorer. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai répété, te faisant hausser les sourcils et m'assurer que je n'étais pas mieux moi même.

Je déteste cette ambition qui t'a éloignée de moi mais je suis si fer que l'aies pour accomplir ce dont tu rêves.

Je déteste que tu sois parti sans rien dire, en me laissant derrière comme un vulgaire meuble dont tu n'as plus besoin dans ton nouvel appartement.

Je déteste que tu ne m'aies pas prévenu, que tu aies jugé que je n'en valais même pas la peine, trop insignifiant pour mériter un au revoir.

Je déteste que tu m'aies brisé le cœur, que j'aie versé des tonnes de larmes pour toi. Je déteste continuer à espérer que tout se passe bien pour toi alors que je t'en veux car je pourrais être en ta compagnie pour le savoir.

Je déteste continuer à t'écrire parce que je suis incapable de rompre le lien fragile qui me connecte encore à toi.

Je déteste te voir resplendir autant alors que, moi, je peine à retrouver le sourire et une vie normale.

Je déteste que tu m'aies caché tant de choses. Je déteste cette impression de ne t'avoir jamais vraiment connu, de n'avoir vécu qu'un tas de mensonges en ta compagnie. Je déteste ma naïveté.

Je déteste avoir cru en toi, t'avoir accordé mon amour, t'avoir ouvert mon coeur, pour ne recevoir qu'une énorme gifle.

Je me déteste parce que j'aimerais que tu me dises que je me trompe, que tu m'as aimé et que tu comptes revenir.

Je te déteste parce que je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

 

Dors bien sur ton lit de mensonges, ne fais pas de cauchemars à cause des regrets,

Profite de l'automne pour être mélancolique,

 

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de clichés mais c'est le but  
> Plus que 3 mois avant la fin de cette correspondance (à sens unique) (pour l'instant?)  
> On en apprend un peu plus sur leur relation et Vincent finit par ouvrir les yeux. On croit en lui!
> 
> A bientôt pour octobre :)


	11. Octobre 2018: I Hope You Found It Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent réalise des choses sur Hugo pour l'anniversaire d'Hugo.
> 
> Chanson: I Hope You Found It Now - Jason Walker  
> (je suis amoureuse de ses chansons, foncez les écouter, vraiment)

#  _Octobre 2018: I hope You Found it now_

  
  


_**What was it that got broken inside of you** _ __**  
** _**That sent you off searchin' down empty avenues?** _ __****  
  
_**And what was it inside you that love never satisfied?** _ __**  
** _**The thin thread that held you, how did it come untied?** _ __**  
** _**The grace you only ran from, the bridges that you burned** _ _**  
** _ __**The peace of mind you learned to live without**

  
  


_**I hope you found it now** _

  
  


  
  


_Bonjour Hugo,_

 

Octobre a commencé et les rues prennent des allures de films d'épouvante. Tout est décoré dans le seul but d'effrayer les passants, de transformer l'ambiance glacée pré hivernale en ambiance glaçante. Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan d'Halloween. Je n'ai jamais compris quel était l'objectif de se déguiser en faux monstre, espérant se faire peur, juste pour avoir une excuse pour se gaver de sucreries. La vraie vie est suffisamment angoissante pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Si vous voulez vous faire peur, il suffit d'allumer la télévision sur une chaîne d'informations en continu et de passer la journée devant, là, il s'agira d'une vraie frayeur.

En ce qui me concerne, je pense que, cette année, il n'y aura rien de plus terrifiant que la pensée de t'avoir perdu en cette terrible soirée de novembre. Rien ne peut plus m'horrifier que de m'être rendu compte que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Aucun film d'horreur, aucune histoire épouvantable, ne peut toucher plus quelqu'un que la pensée d'avoir perdu la personne qu'il aime, la personne de sa vie, l'Amour. Tu es un peu comme mon propre film, Hugo, si je fais des cauchemars, c'est à cause de ton départ et non pas à cause d'un homme portant un masque supposé faire peur avec des vêtements tâchés de faux sang. Je sais à quel point cette fête te plaît. Je te revois irrité en pensant à Martin qui aurait la chance de la fêter aux Etats-Unis, sans toi en plus. Mon absence d'enthousiasme ne t'avait pas aidé à te calmer.

J'espère que tu passeras un bon Halloween et, bien sûr, bien que ce soit peut être un peu tard, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Hugo. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'écrire ça. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu méritais des vœux de bonheur après cette année que tu viens de me faire vivre. Mon affection pour toi et le souvenir de ta fête de l'an dernier m'ont cependant poussé à te le souhaiter.

  
  


Déjà en octobre dernier ça n'allait plus. Évidemment, c'est le genre de choses qu'on ne voit pas sur le moment, les petits détails cachés auxquels on ne prête pas attention, mais qui sont en réalité des bombes à retardement qui finiront par exploser sous notre nez. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour que tu aies le meilleur des anniversaires. Je voulais que tout soit parfait parce que je t'aimais et que j'avais juste envie de te le prouver. Peut être voulais-je aussi tenter de recoller les morceaux, de serrer le lien qui commençait à se défaire. Comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte. Je nous avais réservé une soirée en tête à tête, une parenthèse au milieu de nos vies trop remplies. J'avais passé la journée dans mon appartement à tout décorer, tout ranger et tout nettoyer. Je m'étais félicité plusieurs fois pour ma minutie, être maniaque avait fini par payer. J'avais déposé des pétales de roses sur le sol, des bougies tout autour de la table ainsi qu'un chandelier dessus. Je me sentais pousser des ailes, perdu dans mon élan romantique et amoureux, je donnais le maximum pour que tu sois ébloui. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de voir tes yeux briller, ton visage se déformer de bonheur, sentir tes baisers sur ma peau, te rendre heureux, tout simplement. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était devenu difficile à faire. Tout s'était compliqué avec toi depuis août et tu t'éloignais lentement, te laissant porter par le vent les voiles totalement détachées. Suffisamment lentement pour que je le remarque à peine, que je ne me rende compte de rien, que je ne soupçonne pas que ton ancre était déjà levée.

Tout était prêt quand tu as sonné. L'appartement était embaumé d'une odeur de nourriture que je venais de préparer, j'y avais passé l'après-midi. Tu étais épuisé quand tu es rentré. Les grandes poches sous tes yeux essayaient vainement d'enlaidir ton visage mais c'était impossible. Je t'ai tout de suite embrassé lorsque tu as passé la porte, tu as peu répondu et j'ai bêtement mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. J'ai enlevé mon tablier avant de mettre la main sur tes yeux pour t'emmener dans le salon. Là, je t'ai laissé découvrir ce que j'avais préparé pour toi, dans l'espoir de te voir rayonner de joie. Ce fut réussit. Un immense sourire prit possession de tes lèvres, tu m'avais regardé les yeux emplis d'étoiles pour venir te jeter sur ma bouche. Tu m'as répété plusieurs fois que c'était magnifique, qu'il ne fallait pas, que ça te faisait très plaisir et j'ai naïvement cru que nous étions sauvés. Nous avons mangé dans le bruit, accompagnés de vieille musique française que j'avais réussi à te faire aimer. Nous avons cependant peu parlé, tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, à des années lumières de mon modeste appartement, sûrement en train de réfléchir à toutes ces choses qui ont toujours été plus importantes que moi. Je n'ai fait aucune remarque, je ne voulais pas que tu réalises que j'avais compris que quelque chose allait mal. Je me disais, peut être stupidement, que tu m'en parlerais quand le temps serait venu, que je pouvais te faire confiance, que nous étions un couple et que, dans les couples, les gens communiquent entre eux: ils se parlent de leurs problèmes et ils réfléchissent à une solution.

J'ai beaucoup attendu et j'attends toujours. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ce qui te travaillait ce soir là, c'était l'idée de m'abandonner lâchement un mois plus tard alors que je venais de passer la journée à tout faire pour t'apporter un peu de lumière. La culpabilité te ronge, je pense. Je peux même dire que je l'espère.

Tu as soufflé tes bougies sous mes applaudissements et mes cris. Je t'ai offert ton cadeau. Tu m'as remercié en me faisant l'amour, si c'était réellement le cas. Nous avons dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En y repensant, je revois tous ces petits détails que j'ai raté ce soir là. Pas de baiser avant de dormir. Pas d'étreinte après l'acte pour écouter nos cœurs battre et calmer nos respirations. Pas de discussions chuchotées dans l'intimité du lit, jusqu'à ce que la nuit nous ordonne de dormir. Pas de rires sous la couette comme deux gamins ayant peur de se faire attraper par leurs parents. Ai-je fermé les yeux ou as-tu juste été capable de masquer tout ces changements ? La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je me suis endormi avec une étrange gêne dans le ventre mais que je n'ai pas pris la décision d'y réfléchir, préférant me blottir un peu plus dans ta chaleur, comme si je pouvais te garder pour toujours.

Nous nous sommes à peine vu après ça. Tu avais toujours des choses à faire, des gens à voir et tu prétextais être trop fatigué pour venir me voir le soir. J'aurais dû percuter mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai préféré me laisser surprendre au mois de novembre et tomber de haut alors, qu'au fond, j'aurais peut être dû m'y attendre. J'aurais dû analyser chaque indice que tu laissais traîner sur ton futur départ, sur la fin proche de notre relation. Je n'ai jamais aimé les romans policiers, de toute façon. Je repense à octobre et je me demande si j'ai réussi à te rendre heureux quelques minutes, avant que tu ne plies sous la panique. C'est bête, quand même, de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui a peur des sentiments.

  
  


Je me dis, avec le temps, que je devrais être presque peiné pour toi. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui peut tant t'effrayer à l'idée d'être aimé et d'aimer. Il s'agit, pour moi, de la plus belle chose du monde. D'un sentiment si fort qu'il en est le plus puissant qui existe. Tout tourne autour de l'amour, de l'attachement. N'importe qui est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les personnes qu'il aime vraiment. D'où cette question, Hugo, m'aimais-tu vraiment ? Je serais tenté de répondre que oui. Tu m'aimais vraiment et c'est pour ça que tu es parti. Tu as eu peur, tout est devenu soudainement trop réel, trop fort, pour toi, tu ne savais plus comment réagir, comment te comporter, comment garder le contrôle. Ca fait du bien pourtant, parfois, de relâcher la pression. D'accepter que l'on ne puisse pas être toujours maître de soi, particulièrement en ce qui concerne les sentiments. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce que tu ressens, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher, tu te retrouves bloqué et, j'imagine, que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as fui, lâchement. Toi qui a toujours besoin de dominer tout ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, sans arrêt, de savoir parfaitement ce que tu as fait, ce que tu fais, et ce que tu vas faire, tu t'es retrouvé démuni devant tes propres sentiments, incapable de les surmonter, tu as préféré faire comme si ils n'existaient pas.

C'est là que je me demande comment tu vas, toi. Si moi je souffre de ton absence et d'un cœur brisé, combien est-ce que tu souffres d'avoir renié ce que tu ressentais tout en sachant que tu faisais du mal à la personne que tu aimes ? Le seul avantage à être dans ma situation est que je suis en paix avec moi même. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai été là quand tu en avais besoin, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je l'ai accepté, j'ai vécu, et je vis toujours, avec. Ne pas s'autoriser à ressentir les choses, c'est le premier pas vers l'autodestruction. Depuis le début de ces lettres, je me plains d'être détruit par ton abandon mais, ce que je ne réalise que maintenant, c'est ce que tu dois être le plus détruit de nous deux. Ça me tue, Hugo, de t'imaginer t'autodétruire et de ne rien pouvoir y faire, malgré mes tentatives de contact. Je ne peux que te regarder à distance allumer le bûcher et fixer les flammes, attendant le bon moment pour sauter dedans.

Dis moi que tu vas bien, s'il te plaît. Dis moi que tu as réalisé ton erreur, que tu vas prendre confiance en toi, que tu vas arrêter de te cacher derrière ces cheveux parfaitement coiffés, cette barbe rasée et ces chemises repassés. Dis moi que tu vas casser cette image du journaliste arrogant et sûr de lui pour montrer aux gens ce que tu es vraiment. Dis moi que tu vas accepter qui tu es parce que, c'est cet homme là que j'ai aimé et que j'aime. C'est en découvrant qui se cachait derrière ce faux personnage que je suis tombé amoureux. C'est cette personne réelle, fragile, humaine, comme nous tous, qui a volé mon cœur. Pas de la fausse image que tu veux qu'on ait de toi. Pas de cet homme inexistant qui te remplace dès que tu te retrouves au milieu de l'attention. Il faut savoir accepter qui l'on est, sinon, c'est le deuxième pied dans l'autodestruction. Tu te précipites dedans de façon très dangereuse et je n'ai aucun moyen pour t'en arrêter.

  
  


Je t'en supplie, Hugo, porte toi bien, sois heureux. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai de la rancœur, de la peine et des regrets mais pas de la colère. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien, ça a toujours été mon seul objectif.

  
  


Prends soin de toi,

_Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste encore 3 chapitres avant que tout se finisse...  
> Merci pour touuuutes les lectures et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaît


	12. Novembre 2018: Better With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici Novembre: 1 an sans contact 
> 
> J’espère qu’on comprend mon intention, c’est à dire, qu’on croit au début qu’Hugo est parti tout d’un coup mais on se rend compte au fur et à mesure que ce n’est pas totalement le cas. 
> 
> Chanson: Better With You - This Wild Life

#  _Novembre 2018: Better With You_

  
  


__**I swear I see the seasons change  
** More often than I see your face  
November came and went  
The Summer left without a trace  
And I'm left with distance on my mind  
Was it me that caused you to just pack up and leave?  
When you did you took everything  
I still hate seeing you without me  
  
I'm better with you, you're better with me  
I still miss all our nights  
Even fights were all better with you 

  
  


_Hugo,_

  
  


Il commence à refaire froid. Je déteste le mois de novembre, tu le sais, je crois, je te l'avais déjà dit. Tout est enveloppé dans la grisaille et les rues deviennent toutes tristes. Les immeubles ont plus mauvaise mine que moi. Le Soleil est parti se cacher, il ne veut plus nous voir, il a d'autres choses à faire. L'hiver est là sans être là. Il nous montre à quoi nous attendre, il se moque vicieusement de nous, il teste nos défenses pour savoir si l'on sera prêts à l'affronter. Non, vraiment, je déteste le mois de novembre. C'est pire depuis l'année dernière, évidemment. Tu as bien choisi ton mois pour disparaître, ça évite de gâcher un autre mois sur l'année. Il y en a au moins onze que je peux supporter. En plus du poids du ciel gris et des griffures du froid, je dois faire face au poids du manque et aux fissures causées par la douleur.

 

Un an, déjà, que tu es parti. Un an que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles directement de toi. Un an que tu n'as pas daigné m'adresser la parole ou juste un signe de vie. Un an que l'espérance vaine que tu prennes enfin ton courage et viennes me parler s'est nichée dans un coin de mon esprit. Je n'y pense pas tous les jours mais je sais qu'elle ne me quitte pas. Un an que j'ai pris la naïve décision de t'écrire chaque mois, dans l'espoir que tu me répondes, que tout recommence. Un an que tout s'est arrêté. Un an que j'ai violemment heurté le sol, quand je suis tombé de haut, après m'être fait arracher les ailes. Un an que mon cœur s'est brusquement brisé. Un an que mes projets sont partis en fumée.

 

On dit souvent que c'est long, une année. On a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une éternité. Tout est différent d'une année à l'autre, la Terre elle même a parcouru tout un tour du Soleil, même pour elle rien n'est pareil. Pourtant, je suis très loin de t'avoir oublié en un an. Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais, tu me l'as demandé, il y a un an justement. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ta demande était au delà de mes capacités. Tu as dû t'en douter, de toute façon, sinon tu n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me l'ordonner. Te rends-tu compte que depuis un an, je t'ai envoyé douze lettres et que, toi, tu m'as juste envoyé trois mots ? Peut être que je t'ai trop aimé, finalement.

 

Et ça doit être vrai, malheureusement. Parce que je revois encore parfaitement ton sourire, lumineux, étincelant, tes yeux pétillants de vie et ta peau dorée. J'entends très bien ton rire réconfortant, tes cris de plaisir et tes murmures d'amour au creux de mon oreille. Je ressens toujours la douceur de tes cheveux, tes lèvres sur ma peau, ton souffle dans mon cou et ton corps contre le mien. Si je me concentre bien, le goût caféiné de ta langue est toujours présent ainsi que le souvenir de ton parfum musqué, sûrement caché quelque part dans mes draps. C'est comme si tu ne m'avais jamais quitté, tout compte fait. Tu m'as accompagné tout au long de ces derniers mois, tout me rappelant ta présence.

 

Il y a de l'orage, encore, ce soir. Comme pour me dégoûter un peu plus de mois de novembre, pour le rendre encore plus terrifiant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je me suis fait un chocolat chaud. En m'asseyant dans le canapé, je me suis rendu compte que, la dernière fois que je me suis enroulé dans une grosse couverture, devant la télévision, une tasse brûlante de cacao à la main, tu étais aussi à mes côtés, perdu sur ton téléphone, prêtant à peine attention au reste du monde. Je m'en souviens parfaitement tu sais, ce fut notre première vraie dispute, dans une froide soirée d'octobre, peu de temps avant de te voir t'en aller. Ou plutôt de ne pas te voir t'en aller, justement.

  
  


C'était un dimanche soir, encore un bon choix de ta part pour m'attrister puisque personne n'aime le dimanche de toute façon. J'avais insisté, peut être un peu trop, pour que tu passes me voir. Je ne me portais pas très bien, un méchant rhume, j'avais le moral au plus bas. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, à part croisé aux bureaux, et tu me manquais. A croire que c'est un crime, d'avoir envie de voir la personne qu'on aime. Tu as lutté, m'expliquant que tu avais des coups de téléphone à passer, des mails à envoyer, un tas d'autres choses à faire, qui te paraissaient plus essentielles que de passer du temps avec moi. J'ai à peine compris que c'est parce que tu cherchais à t'éloigner de moi, que tu voulais retirer le pansement petit à petit au lieu de tirer un coup sec. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le comprendre puisque tu es venu malgré tout. Sûrement que je te manquais aussi, après tout, nous étions un couple, non ?

 

Tu es apparu dans le salon, un air fermé sur le visage, les sourcils froncés, te causant un pli et quelques rides. Tu paraissais plus vieux que d'habitude. J'ai émis un faible son, avachi dans mon fauteuil, tentant de prononcer ton prénom mais tout s'est mélangé, ma fatigue, mon nez bouché et ma gorge irritée. Le bruit t'as presque fait sursauter, tes sourcils ont immédiatement repris leur place et tes lèvres ont naturellement affiché ton sourire parfait. Tu m'as demandé comment j'allais, en te dirigeant vers moi, slalomant entre les mouchoirs usagés et les boîtes de médicaments sur le sol. J'ai prétendu aller bien, voulant faire bonne figure mais tu m'as pris tendrement contre toi avant d'embrasser mes cheveux. A ce moment là, j'étais persuadé que tu prendrais soin de moi pour le reste de mon existence, que je pouvais te confier ma vie les yeux fermés. Tu m'as câliné plusieurs minutes, chose rare et j'ai laissé mon imagination vagabonder sur ce que nous serions dans quelques années, bien loin de soupçonner que nous n'avions plus que quelques jours devant nous. Tu t'es finalement levé, après m'avoir installé contre les coussins, pour te diriger vers la cuisine. Tu as proposé de me faire une boisson chaude, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur remède qu'un peu de chaleur et d'amour. J'ai accepté, te croyant volontiers et tu es revenu les bras encombrés d'un plateau qui me faisait saliver. Tu l'as posé sur la table, m'ordonnant d'attendre pour ne pas me brûler mais m'autorisant à me jeter sur les biscuits, ce que j'ai fait. Il y avait dans tes yeux comme des étoiles, des petites lumières. J'ai pensé sur le coup que c'était de l'amour, de l'affection mais, aujourd'hui, je me demande si ce n'était pas plutôt de la peine, de la nostalgie. Nous nous sommes lovés l'un contre l'autre pour déguster nos boissons. En soufflant au dessus de ma tasse pour la refroidir, j'ai fait s'envoler quelques unes de tes mèches rebelles et tu m'as gentiment foudroyé du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette scène est parfaitement ancrée dans mon esprit, je la revois encore, en boucle. Une scénette qui me hurle que tout ça est bien loin derrière moi, qu'il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, que je me fais du mal. Je ne l'écoute pas, je martèle simplement le bouton replay.

 

Revenons en à cette soirée. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, nous discutions, enfin, je te parlais et tu m'écoutais, avec les films du soir en fond. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, ils étaient fixés sur mes mains qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens pour illustrer mon histoire. J'ai très vite perdu ton attention quand l'écran de ton téléphone s'est illuminé et que la table a vibré. Tu as sauté dessus, comme si tu n'avais attendu que ça toute la soirée, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as tout de suite répondu à ce message, ne prenant même plus la peine d'écouter la suite de ce que je te racontais. Je me suis enfoui un peu plus dans le canapé et j'ai vidé silencieusement ma tasse pendant que, toi, tu pianotais à toute allure sur ton smartphone, semblant passionné par ce qui était en train de se passer. Je me suis forcé à m'intéresser au film qui nous tenait compagnie. Je n'ai rien suivi de l'histoire, trop attentif à tes moindres faits et gestes, attendant vainement que tu reportes ton intérêt sur moi. J'ai cru que ça allait arriver quand, après une éternité, tu as appuyé sur la touche de verrouillage, l'écran est devenu noir. Je m'attendais à ce que tu reposes cet objet de torture sur la table, que la soirée reprenne son cours et que l'on oublie tout mais, à la place, tu l'as posé sur ta cuisse, l'air concerné, le quittant à peine des yeux, attendant qu'il se rallume à nouveau. J'ai poussé un long soupir que je n'ai même pas su contrôler, je pense surtout que je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Tes yeux ses sont levés vers moi et mon visage contrarié les a salué. Tu m'as demandé si j'avais un problème. Je t'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité mentalement avant de répondre. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'être honnête mais j'ai toujours pensé que l'honnêteté était une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie et, encore plus, dans un couple.

 

Alors j'ai répondu que oui, il y avait un problème, mon ventre se tordait à l'idée de te perdre après ça. Tu as haussé les sourcils, presque plus surpris que moi de mon audace, et je t'ai expliqué que je ne supportais plus que tu passes tout ton temps sur ton téléphone alors que l'on était ensemble. Je t'ai dit que tu gâchais les rares et précieux moments qui nous étaient accordés en restant connecté avec le monde entier, avec ton travail. Tu m'as rétorqué que c'était important, que ça comptait pour toi. Là, j'ai répondu ce que je n'aurais jamais dû répondre. Je t'ai relancé une question, en te demandant si, moi, je comptais pour toi. Le silence l'a emporté. La tension a envahi la pièce, nous faisant presque suffoquer. Seules les voix venant de la télévision osaient briser cette pause. Ton visage, plissé par l'agacement, est passé par plusieurs émotions et tu as regardé droit devant toi, soudainement passionné par l'écran. Moi, je ne t'ai pas lâché des yeux. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, mes mains devenaient moites, j'avais mal partout et ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre. Tu t'es finalement retourné vers moi, un air désolé sur le visage. Tu m'as juste dit que je devrais me reposer, que tu devais y aller.

 

Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire. Je ne t'ai pas laissé partir. Tu n'avais pas à toujours tout décider, j'avais mes choses à dire. J'ai posé fermement ma main sur ton avant bras et nous avons tous les deux été étonnés de tant de courage de ma part. Je t'ai stoppé. Je t'ai dit, les yeux dans les yeux, d'arrêter de fuir. Que c'était trop facile d'éviter le sujet à chaque fois. Que ça faisait deux mois que j'attendais une réaction de ta part face à mes sentiments. Que je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Que j'avais besoin de savoir que je ne rêvais pas. Tu as à nouveau détourné les yeux pour fixer tes chaussures, sans rien répondre parce que tu n'avais absolument rien à répondre. Je t'ai entendu murmurer que tu étais désolé. Je me suis levé du canapé. Tu as crié mon prénom. Je me suis battu pour que les larmes ne coulent pas à travers mes paupières closes et je t'ai demandé de partir. Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller, de me laisser, juste pour cette nuit. Tu as hoché la tête, me laissant voir ta peine créée par la mienne. Je t'ai ouvert la porte. Tu m'as regardé une dernière fois, répétant mon prénom. Je t'ai à nouveau ordonné, la voix tremblante, quelques larmes courant déjà sur mes joues, de t'en aller. Je t'ai presque supplié. Tu n'as pas bougé, tu es resté planté là, à me regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si tu ne comprenais pas. Je t'ai hurlé de t'en aller, tu as été comme électrocuté et tu es parti, en claquant la porte. Le choc a fait trembler les murs. Le bruit a couvert celui de mon cœur qui se brisait.

 

Je me suis laissé tomber dans le canapé. Le plateau, les tasses vides et les miettes de gâteau sur la table basse étaient tout ce qu'il restait de toi. Les larmes ont dévalé mes joues et les sanglots ont emporté mon corps. Jusqu'à ce soir là, j'étais persuadé que nous étions un couple amoureux, heureux. J'en étais intimement convaincu, bien que nous n'ayons jamais mis un mot là dessus. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet et je n'ai pas cherché à le faire. Nous étions deux hommes l'un avec l'autre. Un couple, c'est deux personnes par définition. Alors, je me suis rassuré comme ça, en m'attachant à des espoirs vacillants.

 

On s'est disputé parce que je t'aimais trop et que, toi, tu ne m'aimais pas assez.

 

C'est comme ça, une dispute avec toi. Pas de cris, ou seulement très peu. Pas de mots blessants puisqu'il n'y a pas de mots du tout. Juste mon visage tiraillé par les larmes et tes yeux brillants, tentant de s'excuser. Rien n'a été habituel avec toi, Hugo. Les sentiments ont été trop forts ou trop absents. Les rires ont été trop présents, ils en ont couvert les blessures. Les nuits ont été trop courtes et les mois trop rapides. Les disputes ont été trop douces. Les larmes ont été trop nombreuses. Ton départ a été trop brusque. Te dire au revoir prend trop de temps.

 

Quand je te disais, que j'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt que ça ne durerait pas, que j'ai préféré être aveugle, je pensais à ce moment là. Quand tu as eu si peur alors que je ne te demandais pas l'impossible. Quand tu as voulu partir, que je t'ai retenu. Quand je t'ai dit de partir, je ne te demandais pas de disparaître pour toujours.

Je n'ai vu qu'un soir après ça puis tu as disparu.

 

Je suis désolé pour l'écriture sur ces dernières lignes mais ma main tremble toute seule. Je m'excuse aussi pour les tâches, mes larmes ont fait s'étaler l'encre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur en voulant parler de sentiments, en t'aimant trop. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On ne peut pas tous s'aimer autant que l'on voudrait.

  
  


Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois. Au bout d'un an, il n'y a plus grand chose à dire.

  
  


_Pense encore un peu à moi, s'il te plaît._

_Tristement encore tien, Vincent_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ...  
> Merci encore une fois pour les lectures, c’est incroyable!  
> On se revoit pour la fin! Le mois de décembre de Vincent puis un chapitre que vous attendez tous... La réponse d’Hugo.  
> À bientôt


	13. Décembre 2018: One Last Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin la dernière lettre de Vincent. Ca me fait tout drôle de la poster.  
> Bonne lecture, on se retrouve après.
> 
> Chanson: One Last Song - Sam Smith

#  _Décembre 2018: One Last Song_

  
  


__**  
Maybe one day  
I won't sing about you  
I'll sing a song about someone new  
But right here, right now  
You are on my mind  
And I think about you all the time  
I'm sending a message to you  
And I'm hoping that it will get through  
  
When it was good it was bittersweet honey  
You made me sad 'til I loved the shade of blue  
I know you don't want to talk to me  
So this is what I will do  
Maybe you're listening  
So here's one last song for you **

  
  


  
  


_Bonjour, Hugo,_

  
  


_C'est la dernière fois que j'écris ton prénom, ça me fait tout drôle. J'ai l'impression d'être un collégien amoureux qui écrit le nom de l'élu de son cœur un peu partout dans la marge de ses cahiers. Je me suis appliqué, j'espère que tu le remarqueras._

Décembre est là, contrairement à toi. Je grelote et je vacille en marchant dans le froid. Il neige. On se croirait dans un téléfilm de Noël américain, ceux où tout se finit bien, pas comme le nôtre. J'ai manqué plusieurs fois de tomber, mes pas se sont enfoncés dans l'épaisse couche blanche qui recouvre le trottoir. J'adore la neige, elle rend tout plus poétique, plus gracieux, plus doux. Tout prend une ampleur différente dès qu'elle est là. Le monde est presque paralysé, transporté dans une nouvelle dimension, plus lente, plus féerique. Nous avons parlé de la neige ensemble, un jour. Tu m’exposais tes prouesses en montagne, fier comme un coq, prouesses que je connaissais grâce à tes nombreuses photos et vidéos exhibitionnistes de Martin et toi dans la neige. Tu m’expliquais à quel point tu aimais glisser sur la neige, comme sur l’eau après tout. Je t’ai admiré moi n’ayant jamais vu la neige de près, perdu dans mes campagnes, je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de skier. J’ai ri en m’imaginant essayer de tenir debout sur ces deux grandes planches glissantes et tu m’as promis que tu me l’apprendrais quand tu m’emmènerais skier. J’ai vraiment cru que ça allait arriver. L'hiver dernier, j’y avais déjà réfléchi, je m’y étais préparé mentalement. Je nous voyais déjà , engoncés dans nos tonnes de vêtements et tes cheveux épais, cachés sous un bonnet en laine. J'imaginais très bien ta peau que le soleil aurait dorée, ton sourire, que le sport aurait fait apparaître et tes caresses, que le froid t'aurait obligé à me prodiguer. Mais c’est une promesse que tu n’as pas tenue. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour m’apprendre ça. 

Je veux apprendre à skier. Je veux pouvoir poster des vidéos comme toi, que tu me vois glisser sur les pistes, ridicule dans mon énorme combinaison, et que tu réalises ce que tu as raté, que tu te rendes compte que tu aurais pu être avec moi.

Là tout de suite, je suis dans le train, je m'apprête à regagner la demeure familiale pour célébrer les fêtes. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été un grand amateur de Noël, ça a toujours été une fête qui me déplaisait. Pourtant, cette année, je n'ai qu'une hâte : arriver chez mes parents et me réfugier dans les bras aimants de ma mère. J'ai vu que tu allais rejoindre ta famille aussi, embrasse les fort,aime les, si tu le peux.

J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il y a un an, je t'écrivais ma première lettre. Tout passe si vite et si lentement à la fois. Cependant, tout est différent aujourd'hui. Je compte reprendre ma vie en mains, pour de vrai, pour de bon. J'ai sacrifié un an de ma vie à t'attendre, à penser à toi presque tous les jours, à t'écrire. Un an où je me suis persuadé que jamais je ne retrouverais un tel bonheur, que jamais je ne serais aussi heureux. On sait pertinemment que c'est faux. J'ai passé un an de ma vie à te regretter, au point de me rendre désespérément triste. Je veux en finir avec ça. C'est bête de s'être rendu malheureux tout ce temps au lieu de profiter d'être vivant. Une fois qu'on ouvre les yeux, on se rend compte de tout ce qu'on a perdu à vouloir avancer dans le noir.

Je me souviens t'avoir un jour demandé ce que tu ferais si tu savais que tu mourrais demain. Tu m'as très sérieusement répondu que tu essayais de vivre chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde cruel, nous ne pouvions jamais être sûrs d'être toujours en vie le lendemain. Tu m'as fait réaliser à quel point l'existence était fragile. Tu connais les horreurs du monde, la violence des guerres et j'ai compris ce jour là à quel point tout ça t'atteignait, à quel point tu pouvais te laisser submerger par tout ce que tu voyais, tout en prétendant le contraire. Je suis resté muet devant ta sincérité et j'ai voulu t'aimer un peu plus fort, pour te montrer que de belles choses pouvaient toujours arriver. J’ai acquiescé en tremblant, impressionné par ton honnêteté, ta lucidité et par la noirceur dans tes yeux. Tu m’as dit que c’était comme ça que tu organisais ta vie depuis un moment et je ne l’ai vraiment saisi que quand tu as décidé qu’il valait mieux pour toi de t’en aller. C’est une chose que j'envie beaucoup chez toi, tu sais. Être capable d’évoluer, d’exister sans se soucier de ce que les autres pensent, de réussir à se mettre en avant, à se faire passer en premier. Malgré ça, tu gardes ton immense part d’humanité en aidant autant que tu peux toutes les causes que tu juges injustes. C’est là que je t'admire. Tu as su trouver le juste milieu entre prendre soin des autres et prendre soin de toi. C’est quelque chose que je rêve de savoir faire.   Maintenant, plus d'un an après, je comprends enfin ton point de vue. J'aimerais réussir à ne vivre que pour moi, à profiter autant que possible de ma futile existence, à me faire passer en premier et à ne pas laisser le bonheur des autres se mettre devant le mien.

Tu as voulu me détruire, peut être pas intentionnellement mais tu es parti vivre ta vie, fidèle à tes idées, tout en me laissant derrière. Il est temps pour moi de faire la même chose. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi, je décide d'arrêter de penser à toi. Tu es en train de lire ma dernière lettre, Hugo. Après ça, plus de nouvelles de moi, plus de suppliques d'amoureux, plus rien. Je t'ai laissé suffisamment d'occasions pour revenir et tu ne les as pas saisies, ça doit vouloir dire que tu n’avais pas l’intention de le faire. Normalement, cela m’aurait peiné mais, là tout de suite, j’ai décidé que je n’en avais plus rien à faire. Je ne vais pas dire que c’est dommage et que nous aurions pu être heureux parce que ce serait se voiler la face. Bien au contraire, ça n’aurait pas fonctionné entre nous et c’est pour ça que tu as laissé tomber. Tu as été le plus lucide des deux, presque le plus courageux, en osant tout arrêter. Nous n’étions pas compatibles, il m’aura fallu tout ce temps pour parvenir à l’admettre. J’ai pourtant eu très souvent l’impression que nous étions faits l’un pour l’autre, que nous nous complétions parfaitement. Je me sentais tellement bien en ta compagnie que j’en ai oublié de vérifier si tu m’appréciais aussi. 

Ce n’est pas grave. Ça arrive. On ne tombe pas toujours sur les bonnes personnes. Je me demande juste qui serait une bonne personne pour toi. Il te faudrait quelqu’un de discret, de sincère mais qui ne le dise pas, d’un peu secret et de réservé sur ce qu'il ressent. Tout mon contraire finalement, alors pourquoi avoir jeté ton dévolu sur moi? C’est vrai ça, tu es celui qui m’a embrassé, tu es celui qui a démarré la machine. Tu as appuyé sur le bouton marche puis tu as voulu tout éteindre quand tu as perdu le contrôle. C’est une question que je me poserai toujours. Pourquoi t’es tu lancé dans cette aventure, si tu savais que tu n’y arriverais pas? Que voulais-tu faire? Jouer avec mon coeur? J’en doute, parce que tu as aussi joué avec le tien, sûrement un peu plus et je te vois mal masochiste.

Je crois que je divague. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu, vraiment, sincèrement. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu aimes. Je vois que tu es heureux, en apparence du moins. C’est juste bête que ton bonheur ai dû passer par mon malheur. Maintenant, nous avons l’occasion d’être heureux tous les deux. Je ne t’oublierai pas, tu sais. Je pense que l’on ne s’oubliera jamais. Il y a de nombreuses choses que l’on s’est apprises. Je t’ai fait découvrir mes poètes préférés, les chansons françaises qui me font vibrer. Tu m’as sensibilisé à tes passions, aux causes que tu défends, aux injustices qui te tuent silencieusement. Tu donnes beaucoup d’amour aux autres mais tu as eu trop peur pour m'en donner, à moi. Et je me dis que c'est peut être mieux. La façon dont je t'aimais ne t'as pas comblé, tu as bien fait de partir, j'imagine.

  
Je fais partie de ces gens qui gardent tout en eux, ou chez eux, qui se sentent obligés de s'accrocher à des souvenirs, incapables de voir leur vie défiler, n'acceptant pas d'oublier leurs meilleurs moments. C'est pour cela que je vais quand même évoquer en vrac les derniers souvenirs qui m'empêchent toujours d'avancer, pour les sortir hors de mon esprit afin de les poser sur le papier et de m'en libérer. Je suis comme une montgolfière qui a besoin de lancer ses poids pour pouvoir s'élever, flotter au grès du vent, se laisser emporter. Je vais enfin retrouver ma légèreté une fois que j'aurais enfermé cette lettre dans son enveloppe.

  
  


Il y a la fois où nous avons regardé le feu d'artifice du quatorze juillet, depuis notre terrasse avignonnaise, mes bras autour de ta taille et ma tête dans ton cou. Un moment de paix, de grâce, de silence, de beauté. Juste nous et le ciel éclatant de mille et une couleurs.

La fois où j'ai fondu en larmes en refermant un roman qui m'avait bouleversé. Tu m'as gardé contre toi aussi longtemps qu'il a fallu pour que je me sente apaisé, frottant mon dos, caressant mes cheveux et me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

La nuit que nous avons passé allongés sur le sable, à refaire le monde à coups de murmures, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, pendant que les étoiles nous souriaient tendrement. Personne d'autre que nous et le bruit de vagues. Un précieux instant de quiétude et de complicité. Une nuit qui nous a crié discrètement que nous nous aimions. Nous n'avons pas dormi mais nous n'en avions pas eu besoin.

La première fois où tu m'a pris dans tes bras. Tu revenais d'une interview à l'autre bout de la France et tu étais beaucoup trop heureux d'être de retour. Tu as sauté sur moi quand tu m'as vu, sous les regards interloqués de nos collaborateurs, comme si nous avions été éloignés pendant des années mais je ne me suis pas plaint, je me suis laissé porter par ton étreinte, m'électrisant par ton odeur et ta chaleur.

La première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. Nos peaux brûlantes l'une contre l'autre, nos cris de plaisir résonnant en chœur dans ta chambre, nos doigts enlacés, ta bouche envoûtant mon corps, toutes ces façons de se parler sans rien dire, de tout avouer sans prononcer un mot, de laisser nos écorces s'exprimer à la place des âmes qu'elles renferment.

La dernière fois où j'ai vu ton visage, ce visage qui m'a hanté pendant un an. Tes yeux, d'habitude si doux, semblaient perturbés, torturés. Ta bouche tordue, éternellement fermée, refusant résolument d'expliquer, tes sourcils un peu froncés, plissant ton front, te rendant plus vieux que ce que tu n'es. Ce visage qui est parti sans revenir. Ce fantôme latent qui ne disparaît pas, que je veux chasser.

Ce qui restera le plus longtemps, je pense, c'est ton rire. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à l'oublier. T'entendre rire restera la plus belle mélodie pour moi, n'en déplaise aux grands opéras.

  
  


Il est temps, Hugo. Le train va bientôt s'arrêter, Michoko va pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes et arrêter d'ennuyer le wagon avec ses miaulements désespérés. Je vais pouvoir descendre, marcher sur le sol presque gelé sans glisser, rejoindre mes parents, commencer quelque chose de nouveau. C'est le mois de décembre, bientôt, nous commencerons une nouvelle année. Il faut prendre des résolutions, ça se fait. Je trouve cela un peu stupide, je te l'avoue, mais j'ai décidé de le faire aujourd'hui. Si tu es étonné, saches que je le suis encore plus. Je n'en ai qu'une : celle d'être heureux, d'arrêter de ruminer le passé et de m'autoriser à aller de l'avant. Le chapitre Hugo Clément de ma vie se referme. Je suis en train d'écrire les dernières lignes. Bientôt, le mot 'fin' va venir tout clôturer et je n'ouvrirai plus jamais ce livre. Je le rangerai dans un coin de ma bibliothèque, enfoui sous les rares livres que je ne lis jamais. Je le laisserai prendre la poussière. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je finirai même par l'oublier.

  
  


C'est ici que l'on se quitte. Prends soin de toi, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te donnera envie d'aimer autant que je t'ai aimé. Merci pour tout. Tu m'as rendu heureux et tu m'as rendu triste mais tu m'as surtout appris à être fort. Sois heureux, tu le mérites.

  
  


J'en ai fini d'être à toi,

Adieu Hugo,

_Vincent_.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, notre Vincent en a fini avec ses lettres. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de lui pour avoir réussi à dire à Hugo qu'il en avait fini avec lui.  
> Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre suivant, avec la fameuse réponse de notre Hugo.


	14. Décembre 2018: In My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la lettre tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que je ne gâche pas tout...  
> Et voici surtout la fin.
> 
> Chanson: In My Arms - Snow Patrol  
> (j'ai hésité avec pleiiiin d'autres chansons mais Hugo n'a droit qu'à un seul chapitre donc tant pis)

#  _Décembre 2018: In My Arms_

_  
_ __  
_I need to taste the warming glow_  
Of your medicating hands  
I know I'm ready for your love  
I just don't understand it  
There is a silent pact of trust  
That I never could admit  
That I never could  
  
So now I'm telling you the reason I'm all messed up  
Just have to look me in the eyes and I fall apart  
Please let me hold you 'til I know we are both through this  
I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms  
  
You look so fragile I could break  
But I try to hold myself  
But in truth I'm just as scared  
I just wanna watch you sleep  
As you lie here beside me  
So close your eyes I'll guard the door  
And when you wake you'll wake with me  
In my arms  __  
  
  


  
  


_Très cher Vincent,_

  
  


Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment en train de le faire. J'ai enfin eu le courage de prendre une feuille de papier et ma plume pour m'adresser à toi. Je ne vais pas me jeter trop vite des fleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr d'être suffisamment courageux pour la poster, pour oser écrire ton nom et ton adresse, tout deviendrait subitement trop réel.

J'ai lu toutes tes lettres, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, sinon tu n'aurais pas continuer à les envoyer. Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire, tellement de choses que tu mérites de savoir et, en même temps, tellement de choses que je n'ai pas la force d'écrire. Je vais commencer par une confession. Je vais me mettre à nu, c'est ta spécialité en plus. J'ai pleuré. Plusieurs fois, même.

J'ai pleuré le soir où j'ai annoncé mon départ. J'ai pleuré en voyant tes messages, ton nom s'afficher inlassablement à l'écran. J'ai pleuré en écoutant ta voix trembler, se briser à l'autre bout de la ligne. J'ai pleuré en sentant ta détresse. J'ai pleuré en t'écrivant mon message. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai appuyé sur envoyer et que je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. J'ai pleuré en recevant ta première lettre, en me prenant en pleine face tout ce que tu as ressenti, comme une énorme gifle de tes sentiments. J'ai pleuré en relisant nos souvenirs, en réalisant tout ce que j'avais gâché, tout ce que j'avais détruit, du jour au lendemain. J'ai pleuré en te sentant triste, j'ai souri en te sentant heureux, j'ai voulu t'enlacer d'innombrables fois en buvant tes mots. J'ai été fier, aussi, particulièrement en listant ta dernière lettre. Cependant, la fierté n'a pas duré longtemps, je dois l'admettre. J'ai eu peur. Peur de te perdre pour de vrai. Alors, après de nombreuses cigarettes, de nombreuses hésitations et de nombreux doutes, j'ai enfin osé prendre ce papier pour m'adresser à toi.

 

Je pourrais bien te dire que je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, je le reconnais, j'en suis conscient. M'excuser serait comme essayer de stopper une hémorragie avec un pansement. C'est un bel essai mais ce n'est pas vraiment utile. Juste de simples mots n'effaceront pas, ne répareront pas ce que j'ai brisé. Mais je te le dis quand même, Vincent, parce que c'est le cas. Je suis désolé, de tout mon être. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te faire de mal, j'espère que tu le sais. J'ai voulu me protéger moi même mais je ne t'ai pas préservé toi. On voit bien là la preuve de mon incapacité à prendre soin de quelqu'un et on comprend aisément pourquoi j'ai fui. Tu vois, pour quelqu'un qui a peur des mots, je n'ai pas peur d'avouer que j'ai fui. C'est le mot parfait. Je ne suis pas parti. Je ne t'ai pas quitté. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. J'ai juste fui. Je suis parti très rapidement à cause de ce que je considérais comme un danger. J'ai donc fui.

On arrive à la partie où je dois t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu peur, pourquoi je ne t'ai parlé de rien et pourquoi je me suis contenté de disparaître. J'ai fui parce que je t'aimais, Vincent. Et tu le sais très bien, tu l'as dit toi même. J'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas su réagir. Je ne fais pas partie des gens comme toi, des gens capables d'accepter ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ne supporte pas que quelque chose sorte de mon quotidien, que quelque chose échappe à mon contrôle et on sait tous les deux qu'en ce qui concerne les sentiments, on ne maîtrise rien. J'avais mon idée parfaitement construite de ma vie. Je savais où je voulais aller, comment j'évoluerais et ce que je ferais dans un, cinq, dix ou même vingt ans. Je savais tout ça, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fonctionné. Tout est planifié, tout est rangé bien à sa place. Puis tu es arrivé. Sans que je ne le vois venir, sans que je puisse l'empêcher, sans même que je puisse y réfléchir, tu m'as percuté de plein fouet. Toi et ton charme envoûtant. Toi et ta poésie aérienne. Toi et ton humour aussi léger et fin qu'obscène et cru. Toi et ta personnalité unique, incomparable. Toi. Juste toi. Tu n'as jamais été dans mes plans. Je ne savais pas où te mettre, il n'y avait pas de place pour toi.

Au début tout allait bien. Nous étions amis, tu me faisais rire, je me sentais bien en ta présence. Tout était encore maîtrisable. Très vite, tout s'est accéléré et je me suis retrouvé à être bien plus attaché à toi que ce que je n'aurais voulu. J'ai certes été surpris mais pas dérangé. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire d'être intéressé par quelqu'un, je savais que je pouvais intégrer une relation amoureuse à mon organisation mentale, je l'avais déjà fait. Le problème avec toi, Vincent, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de commun. Tu es extraordinaire, littéralement. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir une relation comme tout le monde. Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer comme j'ai aimé ceux avant toi et j'ai très vite compris que je ne pourrais pas non plus te rendre heureux comme j'ai rendu les autres heureux avant. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. C'est une phrase un peu clichée mais pourtant elle est vraie.

Tu te souviens ce mois d'août ? Je sais que tu t'en souviens, tu me l'as écrit. Je pense que ça a été un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je n'oublierai jamais la joie sur ton visage. Je n'oublierai jamais ce sentiment de liberté folle, d'allégresse, d'euphorie intense. Tu as rendu ce séjour magique, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Même si j'ai paniqué. Même si j'ai oublié comment respirer lorsque je t'ai entendu me prononcer si naturellement à quel point tu m'aimais. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit et j'avais bêtement cru qu'il s'agissait là d'un accord silencieux entre nous, qu'on savait qu'on ne se le dirait pas, que nous n'en avions pas besoin. On dit toujours que les actions sont plus importantes que les mots mais, entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il nous aime, je trouve ça bien plus fort que n'importe quel acte. Tu t'es livré à moi ce soir là. Tu t'es complètement ouvert. Tu as été plus vulnérable que je ne l'ai jamais été, à part aujourd'hui, en t'écrivant. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu peur ? Parce que, quand je t'ai entendu me dire que tu m'aimais, j'ai eu envie de te dire la même chose. J'ai eu envie de te hurler que tu me rendais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été, que je t'aimais de tout mon être, que je n'avais jamais ressenti un centième de ce que je ressentais en ta compagnie auparavant. Alors je me suis affolé. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas gérable. Cette montagne de sentiments et d'émotions qui m'envahissait, ce n'était pas normal, je ne pouvais pas intégrer ça à tout ce que j'avais planifié. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer aussi fort. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais prendre une aussi grande place dans ma vie.

  
  


Et tu me connais, c'est là que tout se complique. Si j'avais, certes, de la place pour une relation amoureuse banale, je n'en avais pas pour une relation amoureuse avec Vincent Dedienne. Parce que c'est tout sauf banal. Être avec toi ce sont des discussions nocturnes sur la vie, le monde. Ce sont des rires à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, à en être presque épuisé. Ce sont des sourires à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Ce sont des étreintes à faire passer mille et un messages qui ne passent pas autrement. Ce sont des choses que l'on ne dit pas mais qui parviennent en criant à nos oreilles. T'aimer, Vincent, c'était renoncer à tout ce que j'avais prévu, à tout ce que j'avais créé, à tout ce à quoi je tenais. Alors je t'ai aimé, j'ai essayé. Quelques jours, quelques heures. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux sur cette angoisse croissante dans mon corps, sur ce poids naissant dans mon ventre, sur cette boule grossissante dans ma gorge. Mais dès notre retour à Paris, je les ai laissés m'engloutir. Je n'ai pas eu la force suffisante pour les ignorer plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux.

Au lieu de chercher comment surpasser tout ça, au lieu de réfléchir à de vraies façons pour te rendre heureux, j'ai préféré abandonner le navire. J'ai choisi la simplicité. J'ai choisi l'efficacité. J'ai choisi ma protection au détriment de la tienne. J'ai pourtant essayé d'y aller doucement. Je me suis laissé trois mois pour disparaître. J'ai voulu te prévenir discrètement mais tu étais aveuglé par ton amour et moi, je me sentais beaucoup trop bien sous tes regards tendres pour tenter de lutter. J'ai parfois même oublié que je cherchais à m'éloigner tant je voulais être à tes côtés. Mais la réalité m'a bien vite rattrapé. Il y a eu Konbini. Il y a eu la perspective de faire enfin tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire. Il y a eu la possibilité d'accomplir mes rêves et je n'aurais rien laissé se mettre en travers de ce chemin. Alors, oui, c'est égoïste, bien sûr, je suis le premier à l'admettre mais tu es aussi le premier à crier comme tu es fier de voir où je suis aujourd'hui. Il faut faire des sacrifices pour avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te sacrifier. J'ai réussi à me convaincre que je n'aurais pas suffisamment de temps à te consacrer avec ce nouvel emploi, que je serais souvent loin de toi, que tu souffrirais plus de la distance en nous pensant en couple.

  
  


Pourquoi ne t'en ai-je pas parlé ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas fait part de mes craintes, de mes doutes ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas chercher une solution avec toi ?

Parce que je savais que tu ferais tout pour me retenir. Parce que je savais que tu aurais les mots parfaits pour me forcer à rester. Parce que je savais très bien qu'au bout d'une phrase je serais resté. Parce que je savais très bien que je ne désirais pas totalement partir. Parce que je savais très bien que je t'aimais trop pour pouvoir te quitter après que tu as tout fait pour me faire rester. Je n'ai donc rien dit. Je t'ai laissé l'apprendre tout seul. Je suis resté chez moi, tapi dans l'ombre, assis sur mon canapé, agitant nerveusement mes jambes et enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette pour tenter vainement de calmer mes nerfs. Jusqu'à ce que l'annonce tombe, j'ai hésité des milliers de fois à te prévenir. J'avais même déjà tapé un message que je n'ai jamais envoyé. Le courage, visiblement, ça n'a pas été imaginé pour moi.

  
  


Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je sais aussi que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais, qu'une partie de toi m'en voudra pour toujours, peu importe ce que tu me dis. J'ai été lâche. J'ai été égoïste. J'ai pris peur. Tout ça parce que je t'aimais. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je continue à le faire. Je continue à t'aimer Vincent et je continue à être terrifié de ce que cela peut impliquer. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer, parce que c'est quelque chose de bien plus fort que toutes les autres choses. C'est un besoin presque plus fort que celui de respirer.

 

Je t'écris pour te dire que je t'aime que j'ai toujours peur mais que je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner. C'est peut être trop tard mais j'aimerais te revoir. Je me refuse à croire que ce soit la fin. Il t'aura fallu un an pour réussir à m'oublier mais il m'aura fallu un an pour me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je suis prêt pour nous, Vincent. J'ai bien conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire mais je ne te laisserai pas retomber. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en un an. Surtout à quel point la vie peut être courte et à quel point il est stupide de la gâcher. La vie est courte et je ne veux pas passer un instant de plus sans toi. Je veux arrêter de repousser un bonheur potentiel en me cachant derrière de fausses excuses. Je veux arrêter de te faire souffrir alors que je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Je veux arrêter de trop réfléchir à l'avenir. Je veux essayer de vivre l'instant présent. Tu m'en as offert des sublimes, d'instants présents. Tous les souvenirs que tu as cité et bien d'autres. Ces rares fois où je me suis senti vivant, dans le présent, sans penser à ce qu'il se passerait demain. Ces rares fois où j'ai pu me libérer de mes angoisses, du poids écrasant de mes responsabilités. Tu m'as offert de la liberté, du bonheur et beaucoup trop d'amour. Je ne les méritais pas.

  
  


Maintenant, je t'ai tout dit et j'aimerais te rendre la pareille. J'attends une réponse. Tu connais mon adresse. Tu connais mon numéro. Tu connais mes sentiments.

La douceur de tes paroles me manque, la chaleur de ta voix, la tendresse de tes mots, les boucles indisciplinées sur ton crâne, les centaines de vers que tu connais par cœur, tout ça me manque. Plus généralement, tu me manques tout entier.

  
  


Je t'aime toujours et je crois enfin être prêt à l'affronter,

Avec toute mon affection,

_Ton Hugo_

  
  


  
  


 

 

Les doigts fins caressèrent le papier en suivant les lignes bleues. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ils le replièrent et le rangèrent dans l'enveloppe. Vincent hésita encore, une boîte d'allumettes à la main. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de briquet dans son appartement. Il déplia à nouveau la lettre, s'autorisa à la lire une dernière fois puis chassa presque rageusement les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il ouvrit la boîte pour en sortir une allumette. Tout semblait se faire au ralenti tant son cœur battait vite. Son cerveau manquait presque d'oxygène. Enfin, il craqua l'allumette et la flamme se refléta sur ses iris. En regardant les flammes dévorer la lettre, il tira son téléphone hors de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Il tapa un numéro qu'il connaissait toujours aussi bien et composa le message qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était rentré et qu'il avait découvert une lettre d'Hugo dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque, là, dans le hall de son immeuble. Ca lui avait paru insensé et fou et ce que la lettre contenait ne l'avait pas aidé à remettre les pieds sur terre. Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Au moment précis où il cliqua sur envoyer, il se sentit soulagé. Ensuite, son mélange d'angoisse et de tristesse revint lui déchirer le corps.

A l'autre bout de la ville, il se tient debout sur le balcon, la ville à ses pieds, un verre d'alcool fort dans une main et sa cigarette dans l'autre. Il est conscient de ressembler à un cliché de film américain mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il en a même besoin. Le doute lui tiraille le corps. L'attente le rend fou. Soudain, sa poche arrière vibre. Il s'en préoccupe à peine. Il a l'habitude, ce sont des choses qui arrivent sans arrêt. Une petite voix dans sa tête le pousse cependant à vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il prend le téléphone. Son pouls s'accélère. C'est lui. Il lui a écrit.

Il ouvre le message. Son verre de whisky heurte violemment le sol, il se brise en un millier de petits morceaux mais ce n'est rien comparé à son cœur. Il comprend maintenant ce qu'il a fait. Son téléphone affiche dix mots. C'est déjà plus que les siens, après tout. Il rentre. Il pose le smartphone sur la table basse et va chercher de quoi nettoyer ce qu'il a renversé. L'écran reste allumé sur la table en verre. Un message de Vincent illumine le salon plongé dans le noir.

_« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de m'oublier aussi, Hugo. »_

  
  


_**FIN** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Et bien c'est la fin.  
> Ne me haïssez pas, je n'ai jamais dit que ça finirait bien. En vrai, il faut être fier de notre Vincent préféré.  
> Merci à tous d'avoir lu, le nombre de lectures est hallucinant, d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, de laisser des kudos. Ce fut mon premier gros projet et ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il a l'air d'être apprécié.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin!!   
> A bientôt et merci

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher la référence à Strasbourg haha, c'est la capitale de Noël dans mon coeur.  
> Bref n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir si ça plaît ou pas...  
> Merci d'avoir lu en tous cas!!


End file.
